Emotional STD
by Emmett'sGoldenAngel
Summary: A story of love, a bitch, and chance. Rosalie Hale doesn't believe in Love. Love, to her, is a disease, an STD you catch, a plague. Emmett is her man. A man deeply in love with her, willing to do anything she wanted, or needed. Can he change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just __play__ with them._

* * *

Love. Every time I slept next to my man, entwined in his powerful arms, I reluctantly pondered the idea. My entire life, I was shown that love is a fluke in nature, a regrettable emotion to catch. A disease.

My experiences in life with love were always a warning to me. My mother, a very loose "fun loving" woman (also known as a whore), was never the type to settle down with a family. She enjoyed having a flavor of the month, picking up a man and fucking him until she couldn't stand him. That's how Jasper and I were made. Dad had money. Mom wanted money. Mom fucked Dad for a month, he bought her all the shit she wanted in exchange for a fuck. Mom never expected her IUD to fail. I've only met her a few times, but she disgusts me. Why live your life fucking any man for what you need that month?

Dad raised Jazz and I. He was a powerful man, he worked hard for what he got, and he never let Jazz or I forget it. Dad never married. He never had a girlfriend, I don't think. Some skanky looking girls would sometimes come over, but dad would make sure we wouldn't bug him during that time. I always knew what was going on, but Jazz was a slow learner.

I never had any other family other than Jazz and Dad. Dad hated his parents and was an only child. Our house rarely contained anyone other than my father, brother and myself. My father would hire the occasional cleaning lady, but I hated them. They were always so happy, and always talked to me about their families. Didn't those bitches know that happy families never exist?

Emmett stirred in his sleep, whispered my name and pulled me closer. His bed wasn't as soft as mine, but no one was ever at his house when we needed our time. He told me every time we spoke how much he loved me. How beautiful I was. It was bullshit if you ask me, just another way for him to get in my pants… But shit, it worked.

He slowly opened his eyes and a shit eating grin flowed across his face.

"Afternoon, gorgeous." He lifted his hand to touch my cheek. I tried to pull away, and his grin lost its radiance.

"Rose, baby, why do you do that? You know I lo-" He sounded so childish.

"Because, Emmett. No time for your post-coital affection."

I got up off his bed and started picking up my clothes spread around his room. I should just bring fresh clothes over and put them in his dresser. I always hated picking up the clothes he tore off me before our midday "sexsion".

"Rosie, just relax. Your dad never gets back on time, come back here." He tried to reach for me as I walked past his bed.

I didn't deserve Emmett. He was always the high spirited class clown. Everyone loved to be around him. His smile was a permanent fixture on his face. I had given up on even faking smiles anymore.

"Emmett, I enjoy our time, but you know I have to be home." I leaned in to kiss him. I'll never get over how luscious his kisses were. His lips always sent electricity into mine. My breathing picked up, and he sensed it, pulling me into his side with one arm, using the other to prop himself up. I couldn't help but to wind my fingers into his black curls and force him harder against my lips. Between gasps, his name escaped my lips. I could feel his lips curl into his gleaming smile. He tried to pull me onto his lap.

"Emmett, I have to go. You want me to walk the entire way, or are you going to drive me?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a sexy pout I knew he wouldn't deny, grabbed his keys and threw them at him. He'd never let me walk…

"Dammit, Rose. You always do that shit." As he got out of the bed his muscles rippled. I leaned against the closed door and watched him. He was still the most beautiful man I'd ever met. He turned away from me to put on his pants. He knew his ass was my favorite part of him, and I couldn't help but watch it.

He started looking around for his shirt. "I have it, Em." He reached for it as I walked over to him, and a smile crossed my face as I pulled it back.

"Rosalie, either you give it to me or I'll take it. Either way, I know what you want and you're not getting it."

Emmett knew what I wanted to hear from him, the way he said it, how it left his mouth, how it made his dimples mysteriously appear.

"Baby, please? You know I, uh… enjoy it…" I leaned to his chest and cupped his butt in my free hand.

"No, Rosalie. Give me my shirt." He tried to reach for it, but I grabbed his hand. I pulled his hand to press him into me, passion overwhelmed him and he leaned in to kiss me.

I pushed up on the balls of my feet to get better access. Our lips connected, passion radiating from his kiss. My tongue slipped between our lips. It was his favorite part of my body.

I leaned further into him, his breath stuttered, and I knew it was the right time. I licked his lower lip, and pulled away. He stared at me, his brow furrowed.

"Fuck, babe. That's unfair." I turned away from him to put on my shirt and fix my hair. Looking over my shoulder as I walked away, I could see him watching me with craving in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty. That's what I wanted to hear, it doesn't have to be so difficult. You know what it does to me. Go start the car. I'll be down in five minutes."

As he left the room, I faced the mirror. People thought of me as Rosalie the beautiful bitch. It's true. I was a bitch. But I couldn't see the beauty everyone else saw. I fluffed my hair, glad as hell that I did it before I went to Emmett's. I reapplied my lipstick and did one final check. The mirror was my worst enemy, always taunting me, telling me to be what everyone else expected. I didn't think I was beautiful, but if people wanted to give me that label, then I might as well make them feel like shit and live up to it.

I blew a kiss at my reflection, looking into my eyes, and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hale, you're such a bitch. I fucking love it." And walked out of the bedroom door, towards my man in his fucking amazing jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

My house was a half hour from Emmett's. Thank god our relationship was more than sex. These drives were never uninteresting.

Emmett always had a story from his previous day at work. His clients were the new arrivals, and they used his own image to encourage them to work out. He was a personal trainer at a private gym and worked three evenings a week. We both took college classes in the morning, which left the afternoons and four other evenings for us.

His booming laughter filled the car, and I couldn't help but smile. His laughter was so contagious; it would light up my day no matter what mood I was in.

"Can you believe that he didn't know what an elliptical was? I mean, if you're going to join a gym at least know some equipment!"

He looked over at me, and his deep brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His eyes and hair were the main reason I fell for him. I always liked the dark characteristics in men. Blonde hair was never my thing. I liked the dark features. It made them stronger and more masculine.

"What a fool. You'd think after paying $250 a month he would at least know what is in a gym." I watched his face as he watched the road. His smile radiated and his dimples shone.

"See, baby, that's why I love you. You understand the entertainments of life." His laugh filled the car and I had to turn my head to watch out the window. Sometimes I couldn't help but scowl at him.

I hated feeling this way for Emmett. I cared so much, but hated him for it. His beauty and wonder amazed me; yet they disgusted me at the same time. He made me feel disgusting and fucking amazing just by looking at him.

Our sex was great, he was just as crazy as I, and loved to explore like I did. The problem was what sex brought. Before we started our sexperiments we were good, had fun together and shit, never bickered, we had a great time. Then we sexed it up. Shit got complicated after that. He started to drop the "L" word, and tell me how much he adored my beauty and bullshit. Another case of an emotional STD. I had thought our shit was different.

But fuck, was I lucky. He stayed around while I tried to keep myself clean from the disease he caught. Love. I couldn't help but snort. What a load of bogus that was.

Emmett interrupted the silence.

"Rose, are you okay?" He threw side-glances at me as he drove, trying to watch the road, but wanting to watch my reaction.

"Yeah, Emmett. I just saw some stores I wanted to check out some time and was making a mental note, I guess." I shrugged, trying to blow it off. I'm sure my face broke my cover.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I know how you think." He reached over to touch my leg. Resting his hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb, I suppose he was trying to be comforting. I stared down at his hand for a few minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

I let out a deep sigh and looked up. Thank god, we'd just turned onto my street.

"Yeah, baby. I know. You want to come in? I'm sure Jazz and Alice are here… somewhere." He pulled into my driveway and stopped. He removed his hand from my thigh and stared at me. Several emotions flew across his face.

"Nah. You go ahead. I'm going to go home and get ready for work tonight." He licked his lips and looked out the front windshield.

"Emmett?" I asked, waiting for his response. He was patient with me, but that didn't mean he liked my view on everything.

I reached over and caressed his cheek. His straight face changed, a smile starting through as he turned to look at me.

"I adore you, Rose. I'll see you soon." He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "And don't worry. I'll text you every thought that goes through my mind about you." He winked at me and licked his lips. Again.

We weren't rabbits like Jazz and Alice, but the passion we had flowed between us.

I took off my seat belt and leaned in to kiss him. My hand moved to his inner thigh, the other wrapping itself in his hair. His hands moved around me, one cupping my neck to bring me closer. Our kiss intensified and our breathing began to deepen. His hand slid down my side and squeezed my ass. That was it. I climbed over the middle of the seat and landed on top of him, our hands started to explore each other more. Emmett slid his hand down from my neck, rubbing my inner thigh from behind.

"Fuck it. I don't care where we are Emmett. Let's go." I managed to gasp out between kisses.

My hands found the front of his jeans, which had grown tight. I undid the button and started for the zipper. Right at that fucking moment, a loud SMACK destroyed our passion. We both jumped and glared at the window.

"You're in the fucking driveway, Rose! Have some fucking class!" Jasper screamed through the fogged up window.

"Hello Jasper!" Emmett yelled back. Even when he was mad, he managed to smile. Emmett's responding smile was not what Jazz expected. He gave Emmett double fisted middle fingers and walked inside.

"We may be twins, but how can we get along when he acts like an animal like that?" I muttered under my breath. Emmett laughed and did up the button on his jeans.

"What can you do? Both twins can't be swanky." Emmett replied. I couldn't help but smile. There he went with his attitude adjustment on me.

I leaned over to his ear and whispered "Goodnight, Mr. McCarty. Thanks for driving me home. Text me, please?" My mouth moved down and gave his neck a love bite.

"Oooh, Rose. You know I will. I'll see you later." Emmett breathed. He took my chin and moved my mouth to his. Three long puckers and he sent me on my way.

"Home, sweet home." I muttered once I closed the jeep's door. I walked past the front of the jeep, and winked at Emmett. His eyes watched me the entire way to the door. I guess it helped that I was walking with my "fuck me" swagger.

I opened the deep mahogany door and waltzed in. Dad always said your front door was your first impression. He bought the most expensive door he could find. I placed my purse down on the front table and checked my reflection again. I hated doing it, but it was the only way to keep that cocky bitch appearance up. And I would need all the attitude I could get.

I turned the corner from the living room to the kitchen, following the wall with my hand. Jasper was at the island starting dinner, he and dad knew I didn't cook for them. Jazz didn't even bother to look at me. I reached into the fridge, grabbed an apple and leaned on the counter top. Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and threw a pot on the counter.

"What the fuck were you doing in the car with Emmett?" Jasper glared at me. He didn't want to talk about it, but he always tried to play the mother role.

"You really have to ask, Jasper? You and your skank are always busier then my man and I. I _never_ cock-block you, so what's the deal?" I glared back at him. He and I both knew who was better at glaring.

Jasper had very feminine features. Long, dark eyelashes lined his big green eyes. Wavy blonde hair framed his face and fell just below his ears. His lips were plump and bright. He would pull off the best drag queen in town.

"That's not the point, Rose. And Alice is NOT a skank. Don't call her that again. At least we have the decency to do our dance in private. Not in a jeep in the middle of our driveway." He grabbed the pot he threw down and filled it with water. He was the perfect little housewife.

"Oh shut up, Jazz. You sound like more like a woman every day. Did your dick fall off out there when you interrupted Em and I?" I twirled the apple in my hand and took a bite. The crunching in my ear blocked out what he was muttering. He was such a sensitive boy.

Just then my left tit vibrated. I pulled my cell phone out of the side of my bra and looked at the ID, it was a text message from my monkey man. A smirk escaped my lips as I read it.

_Remind Jasper I said hi. Tell him I'll get him back for interrupting us. We'll have to finish what we started. Pick you up tomorrow at 1?_

My imagination soared as I looked over the text. Jasper noticed my devilish smirk and just had to stick his nose in.

"What is it, Rose?" He was standing at his maximum height trying to look at my cell phone, like he could see it from across the kitchen.

"Emmett. He says hi, and thanks to you interrupting us, we have another Sexsion tomorrow. Thanks, Jasper. I just got more then I expected." With a naughty smirk, I tossed the apple at him and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Fuck. I don't care. Alice is coming over tomorrow anyways. Thank god you won't be here." He turned his back to me and started to prepare the steaks.

The mention of Alice being in my home made me shudder. The bitch was always so fucking happy, so pixie like and fucking creepy. She would watch you with her little beady eyes, like she could see right into you, into your future.

Jasper didn't see love like I did.. He couldn't wait to fall in love; he saw it as a savior, blaming my dad's unhappiness on his lack of love. He ran out as early as he could to snag Alice. They'd been together since they were 14, and were overly fucking sweet. They filled me with revulsion, I couldn't stand being near them when they were together.

"Why do you bring her over? It's not like we want her here. I'd tell you to move out, but dad needs the housewife in you. Lord knows I won't do your jobs when you leave. Go do your animal breeding at her house. Not here." He dropped his knife and turned to say something to me. Before he had the chance, I walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, heading up to my bedroom. I regretted being so cruel to him. We may not always have gotten along, but he was my brother. I hated being so bitchy to him. He was a good kid, really, just annoying as fuck when it came to a lot of crap.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!**_

The digital ring tone bellowed out of my cell phone. One glance at my alarm clock had me groaning. 4:14 a.m. My alarm wouldn't go off for another hour. I opened my cell phone, cursing the prick who would text me at this time of morning. Emmett knew I liked my beauty sleep.

_Hey Babe. I miss you. Have a great day at school. I'll see you at 1._

It wasn't like me to leave my cell phone on at night, and Emmett's gesture was more than likely from the heart, but it was a bad start to my day.

_Hey my monkey man. Good morning. Why are you awake?_

At least he was awake to entertain me while I got ready. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Well, good fucking morning to you, too, Medusa. I hope you enjoyed my pillow." I washed my face, getting rid of the morning haze on it. My loud ring tone against the silent house made me jump.

_Up for my morning workout. Meeting up with you, I'll miss my after class work out. Well, not exactly. ;)_

I giggled at his text. Emmett definitely loved to work out. Some days he'd join me at school, and while I worked on cars, he would lift engine parts as weights.

_Work it for me. I'm going to have a shower… be back._

I started the warm water and got undressed, my phone sang at me, taunting me. I picked it up before I jumped in. Of course, I could have guessed what he would say before I got in.

_Think of me._

I barely had to read it before I sent my reply.

_But of course._

The house was eerily quiet, it was only 6:00 a.m., I was completely ready for the day, but no one else was even awake. Emmett had stopped texting to focus on his workout and I was alone. I grabbed a bowl and debated what to have for breakfast. Jasper had forced Dad and I into a healthy eating kick. I missed my corn pops in the morning, but Jasper was only thinking about our health, I guess.

I picked at the bananas hanging from their holder. Fruit salad it was. I gathered a big batch of fruit and started to cut it up. My mind was free during the repetitive action of cutting. I was oblivious to my surroundings, zoned out and focused.

I heard a noise from behind me and I startled. With the knife in one hand I turned to see where the noise came from. Dad was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Flower? I was talking to you, but it looked like you were zoned out." Dad opened the fridge and pulled out his coffee beans, preparing his morning brew.

"Of course, Daddy. I just woke up early today, so I'm still a little tired." I flashed him the best smile I could. "By the way, Daddy, I was wondering if I could have some money, only a few hundred dollars. Bella and I are going out shopping after class and I need new jeans." I changed my smile to the pout I knew Dad always fell for.

Dad may be a hard father, but I knew his soft spot, his little girl. That's why I never had to clean, cook, or do anything I didn't want to do. Jasper stepped up and took those roles. He enjoyed it,

"Of course, darling." Dad responded, as he reached into his wallet, grabbing three hundred dollar bills. "You know you deserve it." He handed me the money and continued on with making his coffee.

"Thanks so much, Daddy!" I reached around him and hugged him tight.

"No problem, Flower. Oh crap, will you look at the time. I have to get to work." Dad left the kitchen and walked to the front door. It took him a few minutes to get his things together. "Have a good day!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut.

I looked over the money he gave me, three fresh one hundred dollar bills. I felt guilty, knowing I lied to him, but he'd never know. A girl has to do what a girl has to do to get by.

I strolled to my purse to put my money away, just in time as Jasper came walking down the stairs.

"Morning Jazzy Wazzy. How are you?" I kept a straight face, I wanted to apologize, not make him uncomfortable with anything fake, like I put on for Dad.

"What, Rose, what?" He stumbled in the kitchen and sat on a stool, grabbing some coffee Dad just made. "What do you want?"

I felt disappointed. Was I really that bad that my own twin didn't even want to talk to me?

"I was just saying morning, Jazz. No reason to get your panties in a bunch." I divided the fruit salad into two bowls, and grabbed some forks.

"Do you want some fruit salad, Jasper?" I passed the bowl to him and leaned down onto the counter to eat mine.

Jasper just sat there, staring at me. His jaw dropped a little and he grabbed the bowl.

"No reason to shock me awake, Rosalie. What's up? Why are you offering me food? Is it poisoned?" He took a fork full and sniffed it. Turning the fork around in his hand he stared at the piece of speared watermelon.

"It's just food, Jasper. I made too much. You want it or no?" I scowled at him. I straightened my face out and sighed. I bit my bottom lip and furrowed my brow.

"Look, Jazz. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was unnecessarily cruel to you and I feel bad about it. You're my brother, and you may have horrible taste in … women…" I shuddered on the word. "But I have to care about you. Not your skank, but you."

He started laughing and stared at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, alright Rose." He popped the piece of watermelon into his mouth and started to devour the bowl I gave him. That's what I get for apologizing to him. I huffed at him and finished my fruit salad in silence.

I arrived at school thirty minutes ahead of my regular time. I stopped at the independent coffee shop in the cafeteria. I hated the coffee there, but knew what Bella liked. I took my cell out of my bra and wrote out a text.

_Bella. Get your ass down here. I'm at the coffee shop. I have yours. I got time to pass and you're the lucky bitch to pass it._

I set my phone for vibrate, and placed it on the table. Waiting for Bella's response, I pulled out my pocket mirror to check out my reflection.

"Keep up the image, Hale." I muttered under my breath. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it, flipping it open.

_On my way. Give me two minutes to run there._

I closed my phone and let out a dramatic sigh. Of course, she would take time. I started drumming on my coffee cup, waiting for her to show.

Bella was the friend I liked to hate and hated to like. She was annoying as hell, always trying to do the right thing. She was "soooo totally in love" with her whiny, princessy boyfriend, Edward. Bella wasn't bad, when she stayed off the topic of her "boy"friend.

I heard someone breathing heavy, like they just ran across campus to get here, and heard them pull out the chair at my table.

I looked up through my lashes, ready to curse the bugger who had the nerve to try to sit at my table.

Bella huffed out, "Sorry, Rosalie. I got stuck behind some people walking slow and it took me –"

I cut her off, "yeah, alright, Bella. Drink your coffee and shut up."

She was so obedient. I was definitely the dominant force in our relationship. We sat in silence for a few minutes and drank our coffee. She broke the silence first.

"How was your weekend, Rose? Did you do anything?" She smiled sweetly at me, genuinely.

"Yeah. I did Emmett." I replied, quite smugly. "We saw a movie on Saturday night. Sunday I spent at his place. His parents were out, like usual, so we were completely free." I smiled at her. I liked to brag.

"Sounds fun, Rose. Glad you had a good one. Mine was great, Edward brought me to the ballet, and to a beautiful restaurant, and we –" I had to cut her off again.

"Bella, is Edward really a woman?" I played with the lid on my coffee.

Her mouth fell open a little bit, and she was silent, as if pondering my question. After a minute she finally responded, her voice forced. "Of course not! Why would you EVER say anything like that? Edward is ALL man!"

"Are you sure? Have you ever seen it?" I asked while I quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. I knew that answer. "Besides, he has too many feminine traits. And he is so whiny. He's either a pre-pubescent boy, or he's actually a she. Ballet? Fancy restaurant? What kind of MAN does that on a weekend?"

Bella went bright red. "You know Edward and I are waiting for marriage. He is quite traditional and was raised by a good family. He's NOT a female, he just knows what girls want." She took a long chug of her coffee and avoided eye contact.

"You may want to check before your honeymoon and you find out his stick is actually a net." I sipped my coffee again. Watching the people walk past us.

"Alright Rose, have a good day." Bella grunted as she stood up. "I'll see you later."

I waited a few seconds to reply. Yelling after her, "Bye Bella! Hugs and kisses to you, too!"

Several people turned to look at me after our exchange, and I scowled at every one of them. I definitely knew how to get attention.

I was underneath the '67 Ford Galaxie I was restoring when I felt the familiar tit vibrations. I rolled out from underneath the car and checked the text. Thank God, Emmett. During class we didn't text much, so it was a nice treat to get them. It meant a lot. I began to read it and stumbled.

_Bad news. Jake's coming over at noon. Our sexsion is going to have to wait. Will you come over still?_

Ah, fuck. Jacob Black, Emmett's annoying cousin. I didn't want to be there when Jake was; he liked to bother me and was trying to use me to get in Bella's pants. But she was into "perfect" Edward, not younger Jake. But if my Monkey Man wanted me to, I would. He'd pay me back, eventually, when we were alone.

_Yeah, for sure. Pick me up from workshop? Out at 11._

I was the only girl in my class, I didn't count the butch women. My instructor let me do what I wanted, any project I wanted, and any hours I wanted to do it. I looked at the clock, 10:30, sounded like quitting time to me. I undid my coveralls down to my waist and tied the arms around it. My tank top hugging me tight, I put my cell phone away in my bra and adjusted my tits. I fumbled my hair to fix it, and gave myself a quick check in the mirror. I waltzed up to my instructor, acting as polite as I could.

"Mr. Newton? I'm sorry to bother you…" I flashed a smile at him, "but I have to head out, do you mind?" I raised my eyebrows and bit my bottom lip.

Mr. Newton turned to face me, "Ms. Hale, you know you don't have to ask. Go ahead." He said, smiling at me. He rubbed my upper arm as he talked. I hated that.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Newton. I'll see you tomorrow!" I turned and waltzed out of the room into the woman's change room.

I made myself look good for the public, but my man got special treatment. I took my hair out of my up-do and shook it out. I changed into my designer jeans and left my tank top. I changed my shoes into my 3″ heels. I like to feel feminine around my man, he was only 6″ taller then me, so I didn't have much height in my heels to play with.

I did one final check in the mirror, puckered my lips at myself and muttered to myself under my breath.

"Emmett, you are one lucky fucker."

I blew my reflection a kiss and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

Rose was waiting for me outside the Mechanics class workshop when I arrived. She was tapping her foot chewing on some bubblegum. She acted inconvenienced that she had to wait for me, but I saw the twinkle in her eye when she saw my jeep.

She turned her head to hide her smirk, pretending to look at the clock, but I knew her. I waited for her to finally look my way and smiled at her, our first sight of the day was always my favourite. Although, our partings were always a close second. Whenever she looked at me when she said "bye", I could see the woe she felt about leaving. She would never admit it, but her eyes gave it away. She was going to miss me, and she didn't want to leave my side. I don't know which was better, seeing how happy just seeing me made her, or seeing how sad she was when we had to part.

She saw my smile and let her own radiate across her face. She may put on an act to make herself look strong, but the truth is, Rosalie just wanted love and happiness. She didn't believe in the first, but I could show her that she already loves me. That she is already happy.

I rolled down my window and honked at her.

"Hey sweet thang, wanna go for a ride?" I pretended to tip my hat at her, playing up the attention.

She giggled at me, and I could see in her eyes, it was a genuine giggle. She rarely faked her smiles with me, but I always knew when I crossed the line.

"I'm not sure if I can do that, sir. You see, I only ride with gentlemen."

I got out of the car, prancing up to and behind her. Wrapping my hands around her waist, I put my chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I missed you. Been thinking of you all morning." I whispered into her ear. I squeezed her tighter and kissed her earlobe. When she didn't say anything, I turned her around to face me. Her eyes had lost the glimmer in them. She still had a grin, but it wasn't as genuine. I always told her I missed her when we were apart, and she never liked it, but I wouldn't give up on her. I loosened my grip on her hips and pulled her closer to me, not forcing, but offering. She reluctantly followed my hands guidance and let her body press against mine.

I stared into her eyes, trying to bring back the sparkle. "You think I'm not a gentleman? I'd like to fight that assumption!" I said, allowing my dimples to come through. I liked it when she created the kiss, instead of me making the first move.

"Of course, if you think I'm not a gentleman, I could always let you drive yours-"She forced her lips onto mine, urgency in her kisses. Her lips were soft against mine, but the deadliest I had ever tasted She pressed her body against mine, pushing her tits into me, connecting our pelvises. That was my girl, didn't care who saw us, she liked to show me off. Her hands eagerly searched my body, finally landing on my ass. She could feel my dick hardening against her and pushed me into her pelvis, moving herself to create friction. Her kisses turned hard and desperate. She finally broke our mouths' connection, and moved one hand to the back of my head, gripping my curls. She yanked my hair, which made me automatically thrust into her. She pulled my head down, closer to her.

"I don't want to ride with you, Emmett. I want to ride on you. Let's ditch Jake." She whispered into my ear, squeezing my ass and grinding against me. I couldn't reply, only a moan escaped my lips.

Realization suddenly hit me. We were in the middle of a sidewalk, at her school, and she was rubbing herself on my junk. Fucking right.

I sighed and stopped Rosalie's moving, creating a distance between my craving dick and her tempting body. I suddenly felt like we had an audience. I looked over Rose's shoulder and saw a guy simply standing there, gawking. I don't think we were being very subtle with her movements; he had to have known what was happening.

"Rose, we have an audience." I said as I put my forehead on her shoulder, resisting the temptation to yell at the fucker to leave so Rose could continue.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" I could hear the smirk in her reply, as she squeezed my ass, trying to lessen the distance between herself and my dick. I kept my ground and didn't let my hips budge. She let go of my ass and I thought I won the battle. I lifted my forehead from her shoulder and opened my mouth to speak, but damn, was I wrong about winning. Before I knew it, her hand was pumping my dick through my jeans. She just wasn't going to give up today, was she?

"Rose." I muttered. I couldn't let her start anything here. "Fuck." was all that would come out of my mouth. Her pumping just felt too right, too important. My mind focused on her movements. My hand idly found its way to her mouth. How I wanted to be in that mouth, her warm lips wrapped around me, her tongue causing the friction her hand was creating. Just as I thought that, she stuck her tongue out and licked my thumb as it caressed her lip. Her tongue's sudden appearance made my mind race.

"Aw, fuck. Rose. Stop. Please." I grabbed her hand mid-pump. I almost let it go, but I just had to win one internal battle today.

"Why? Not fair." She pouted, and I had to look away. She knew I would give her anything she wanted with that pout. _Not today_, I kept internally repeating to myself.

"We have things to do; we can't stand here all day with your hand on my dick." I looked around, "and, we're in the middle of a fucking sidewalk." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my mind from her mouth, her tongue, her sweet, sweet… "AND I'm supposed to be showing you that I am a gentleman, not a hand lotion dispenser. Come on, darling. Let's go."

I quickly adjusted my pleading dick, fighting my natural urges to just fuck Rosalie right here on the sidewalk.

I grabbed my girl's hot hand, walked her over to my jeep and opened the door for her. Once she was in, I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I leaned out and shut the door, winking at her as I did so. I walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. I had to adjust myself again, so as to be at least a little comfortable while sitting.

"You're no fun, Emmett." Rosalie said, staring out the window at the school.

"Rose. I just didn't want to be standing on a fucking sidewalk as I burst into my jeans. Now we're both sexually frustrated and we can use it to our advantage later. I promise." I winked and wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You think I wanted to stop? My body will be cursing me later. Let's just go back to my place and relax. Jake will be around soon." I started the jeep and, licking my lips, I turned to face the road ahead of me.

"Yeah. You _might_ be able to use your frustration later. I'm not really feeling that idea right now." She stopped and glared at me. "Fine, let's go hang out with Jake. So he can ask me how he can get in Bella's pants. Wonderful." She exaggerated the word 'wonderful' and stared back out the window.

_Ah, fuck._ _This afternoon is going to drag_, the thought kept running through my head.

The ride back to my place was extremely quiet. I tried to joke around, even laughing at myself to try to make her smile. It didn't help at all. Rosalie was pissed at me and I knew she wouldn't calm down until she got what she wanted. She had a very one-track mind.

When we arrived back at my place Jake was waiting on the front step. I parked far enough into the driveway that from the front steps he wouldn't be able to watch our exchange, and turned off the ignition. Rosalie was sitting and staring at me as she undid her seat belt, waiting for me to talk. After I didn't say anything, she grunted, starting to open up the door.

"Wait, Rose. I'm sorry. Just, be good. Please? Jake won't be here long. And my parents are gone until 11. We'll do whatever you want after, I won't say no at all, but only if you're good. Okay?" I reached over to caress her cheek, but she pushed my hand down.

"Alright Em. Whatever. Let's go." She opened her door and waltzed out.

Rosalie definitely had an attitude to her, sometimes it was heaven sent, and other times it made time with her crawl.

I knew that if I had cancelled on Rose it would have been a lot worse then what it would've been if I just invited her over. Any time together, even without a sexsion, would be better then completely bailing on her.

I stopped her in front of the jeep, forcing her to look me in my eyes. "Rose. You have no idea how bad I want to just go upstairs with you right now. But we can't. So you can be as sarcastic as you want to him, until he leaves." I kissed her, crushing my lips into hers to try to cheer her up.

She broke the kiss this time, against my protest. "No need to be cruel to the boy, he just came over to hang out with his fuck-awesome cousin and his deadbeat, gorgeous woman. _Let's play nice_." She ended with a genuine, yet evil, smile. Seeing her smile brought back the cheer of my day.

"Thank you, baby. Now, let's go play some video games." I grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the front of the house, turning the corner of the house to walk up the front steps, Jake was standing, waiting.

"What were you guys doing back there? Having a quickie before coming out here?" He laughed at his insinuation.

"Emmett said no, I was trying to seduce him, nothing like doing it while someone's waiting. What's up Jake?" Rosalie nudged Jake's shoulder. I just stood, gawking at her. What the fuck was up with her? She never acted like this. I laughed when I noticed Jake's expression, which matched mine, and I could tell he was as confused as me.

"Uh, nothing. Nice to know you have the balls in the relationship. I always knew Emmett had none." Jake nudged me in my side, trying to get my attention.

I turned to face him, and I swear I saw my girl glare at me.

"You're doubting my balls? I know you have none, sleepwalking naked, shit, the whole neighborhood knows you have none." I laughed through the last sentence. He never liked that story. Jake's smile faded, his cheeks turning a dull red.

"Oh, Bella would love to know that. I'll make sure I tell her." Rose said, smirking at Jake.

"Fuck off. Give me your keys." He glared at me, and a loud laugh escaped me.

_Maybe this afternoon won't be so bad._ I thought to myself. Yeah, right.

Jake unlocked the door and let us all in.

We settled into the house, getting food and drinks to keep ourselves happy. Jake wanted to try out a new game he had just bought for the Xbox, and Rose and I were his favourite gaming people.

Rose wasn't a girly girl, but she wasn't a butch, either. She cared about how she looked and her actions, she accentuated her femininity, but at the same time, she was confident enough in herself to let her masculine characteristics show. Rosalie loved cars, and was taking classes to become a mechanic. She also loved video games. She gamed as much as any man I knew, but she only gamed with certain people.

She hated Jake, but something about killing him repetitively via video game intrigued her.

I settled down into my favourite seat on my leather couch and grabbed my controller. Jake sat closer to the TV in my recliner, and Rose sat by my side. She brought her feet up onto the couch and was leaning into my shoulder.

The first hour flew by, with us all focused on the new game. After the hour we all knew what we were doing, and our distractions set in. Jake started eating my food and getting crumbs all over my recliner. He stuffed his face full of chips, barely able to shut his mouth.

I laughed when I saw him struggle to chew the mass of chips. It was pretty entertaining.

"Damn Jake, you wonder why you're single?" Chuckling, I focused back on the game.

"Fffhut up Em. Fffey r good." He managed to blurt out, crumbs flying everywhere.

Rosalie looked over at Jake to see what I was talking about. She started to giggle and took a deep breath. She exhaled with a deep, seductive moan. I looked at her, wide eyed and imagination soaring. She sat there, licking her lips. I focused back on the screen, keeping my brain on the game, and not what her tongue could be doing to my body right now. Rosalie shot me, causing my player to lose a life.

"Oh, look at that big missile! Boy was it fun to play with. Sorry, baby." She said, as she tapped my right leg with her hand.

"It's okay, babe. I'll get you back." I kissed the top of her head.

"You better." She muttered, and she stopped her patting. She rubbed her hand on the inside of my thigh, up the middle of the seam of my jeans.

My body was craving the attention and reacted to her touch.

I grabbed her hand, pulling it off my leg.

"Better stop playing with such big missiles, Rose. You don't know what kind of trouble you'll find." I said out loud. Hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone. This was her payback for what I did earlier, it must be.

I shifted in my seat to hide the hard on Rose had given me. I hoped to God Jake wouldn't turn around. We were close cousins, but I didn't want him seeing my dick pushing against my jeans.

Rose was quiet again, playing her game. My mind, however, was on other things. What we would be doing if Jake weren't here, where my hands would be exploring, how fast I would be pushing into her. She did her sigh moan again, while watching me.

_Focus on the game. Focus on the game._ Just as I got my mind back on track and into the game, Jake killed me.

"Ah, crap! Good one, Jake."

His responding chuckle made me laugh. Good moods must run in our family, Jake laughed at just about anything.

"You were so close, Em." Rose said as she looked me in my eyes and smiled at me. "Nice try." As she distracted my eyes, she moved her hand onto my jeans, skipping my inner thigh. Again with the hands! This time, she went right for the goods. She rubbed on my jeans, feeling my dick harden, again, under her hand.

I grabbed her hand, hovering for a second. I just wanted her to continue, Jake, or no Jake.

I pushed her hand onto her lap and moved my knee up, blocking her access to my requesting hard on.

"Enough. Seriously. That isn't funny, Rose." I hissed into her ear.

"You did it to yourself." She said aloud, while she killed my player once again.

"Oooh, Yeah. Baby! Right there!" Rosalie half moaned, rubbing her tit on my arm. I ignored her, not giving her the gratification. My body didn't, though, and she knew. I adjusted myself, again.

_Mind on the game, mind on the game._

Jake had turned around to face us; his face screamed that he was uncomfortable. Shit, what did he see?

"Good uh… game. Hey, Em?" He forced out, like a kid caught with his hand in the jar. He turned away to look at the screen.

"Rose… What's Bella doing these days? Still seeing the fairy?" He chuckled at himself.

"Of course. He brought her to the ballet. And a 'fancy restaurant', had her eating out of his hand." She imitated Bella's voice, putting some sneer into the statement.

"Are you jealous, Rosalie Hale? Jealous of simple little Bella?" Jake looked at Rose, his smirk taking up half of his face.

Rosalie snorted. "Fuck, no. She's so whiny, plus, she has a princess for a boyfriend. I'd rather have Emmett, thank you. He's so much harder and bigger then Edward anyways." She turned her head and winked at me. I smirked back at her. "Emmett doesn't drag me to cliché dates like the ballet either. He knows how easy I am. Give me some meat and our date is good."

"Uh, cool. So, summary of that – you don't like Edward. That makes two of us." Jake ignored half of what Rose said. Good.

"You know what, Jake. Give me your number. I'll hand deliver it to Bella myself. Then we won't have to constantly beat around the bush. You want Bella, in many ways. Maybe you'll be the one to actually sex her crazy; she needs a guy to do that. Cullen stays away from her like she's got prunes growing down there." Rosalie didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"I uh… you want to… Bella? My number?" Jake's face lit up. Rose was giving him false hope. I'd witnessed Bella and Edward together. They might not be having sex, but they had more love flowing between them then anyone I've seen in a long time. At least Bella could admit she loved Edward, admit she cared. "Sure, sure. Give her my number. 342-4325. And tell her she can call whenever she wants."

Rosalie put the number into her phone. "Deal. I'll even tell her to set up coffee with you. You do drink coffee, don't you? I know you're really young and all, but …" She stopped to look at Jake, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Coffee sounds great." Jake looked extremely nervous. His face contorted dramatically and I laughed at him.

"Jake, relax. She's just a girl. She'll call. Rose will make sure she will. No reason to be so nervous." I chuckled out.

Rosalie kept playing with her phone while Jake and I played the game. She got bored of it, and thank god, because I think she was just using it as an excuse to tease me. Touching, moaning and rubbing was her game plan. She was going to be paying me back later for that, so help me.

My body was on high alert and my mind was constantly going to thoughts of Rose and I together, butt naked, pushing, pulling, thrusting, biting…

Jake put his controller down on the table with a loud bang.

"Well, I'm done." He got up and grabbed his game. He went towards the door to leave.

"See you Jake. I'll make sure to give Bella your number. Keep waiting for the call!" Rosalie shouted, with attitude. She was probably happy that he would finally stop asking her about Bella. Rose held her phone up and shook it, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for sure. I'll be waiting for her." He winked back at Rose and opened the door.

"Later, Jake!" I called over the back of the couch. He may be a guest, but he was here enough that I didn't have to get up to let him out.

The door clicked shut and I turned to Rosalie. I furrowed my brow and stared right at her.

"This morning wasn't enough? You had to tease me all afternoon too?" I said, as I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips felt too right against my own, my lips crushed against hers with a sense of need. I grabbed her hips and placed her on my lap, squeezing her ass into me.

"It's just too fun, Emmett." She responded, gasping between our kisses.

I undid her jeans and started to take them off, but she wouldn't move her legs. I tried to push them farther down, hoping she would get the hint. Was she going to make this entire time difficult? I turned her over so I was on top of her, and grabbed her jeans, pulling them off. I returned my mouth to hers and she pulled me into her. Her tongue snuck between our lips and I met hers with mine. Her hands grabbed my belt loops and she wrapped her legs around me. I reached to pull her thong down. Our breathing was ragged and hard.

I had a grip on her thong and could feel her desire as I pulled it down, caressing her thighs as I did. She moaned and bit my bottom lip. I started to move my hand up her thigh to tease her like she'd been teasing me.

_**We'll shake up this town, and shoot down the stars for our enjoyment… so sexy we are, so sexy we are, we just don't know it…**_

"Don't answer it, Rose. Please." I begged, my hand continuing to move up her thigh. I could feel her heat when she answered the phone.

"Hello Jazz." She said as she pushed my hand away and sat up.

"You're here? Alright. I'll see you in a minute, thanks again." She closed her phone and looked at me, her bottom lip plump and kissable.

"Sorry Mr. McCarty, I have to go. Jasper's here, waiting in the driveway." She pointed out the window and brushed past me to stand up. I sat down, defeated, on the couch.

"Why is he here?" My voice was laced with frustration. Watching her as she pulled her jeans back on.

"I texted him after Jake gave me his number." She smirked at me, proud of her little move.

"So you knew, you could have stopped me, but you knew." I laughed. It was the only thing I could do.

"Okay. Well, it was fun. Have a good night." I stood up, quickly adjusted myself and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, Em. You too." She sounded so cold. I kissed her cheek, and held her hand as I walked her to the door.

"I love you, Rose. I'm sorry I said no to you earlier. I hope we can see each other soon. I miss you already." I moved the hand I was holding up and kissed the back of it.

"Emmett…" She stopped and just stared. She was the boss in our relationship, no chance at even hiding it. She ruled what we did and how we did it. I had to go along with what she wanted, but I didn't care. She was my queen.

I smiled big and bright for her, making sure my dimples showed.

I kissed her cheek, along her jawbone and underneath her ear. I moved her hair back and put my mouth in line with her ear.

I knew what she wanted to hear every time we parted, and I wasn't up for any of the games she would play to make me say it.

"Fuck, Rose." I whispered, "You are cruel and unusual. But you are also beautiful, and I adore you."

I opened the door for her and watched her walk to Jazz's BMW. I waved at Jazz and noticed Alice was in the car with him.

I laughed. I guess Rose was about to go through torture with Alice. Just like she tortured me. Lucky girl. At least it was a short drive to her school to pick up her BMW.

I stared at the closed door for a few minutes, trying not to let my frustration turn into anger. I took a few deep breaths but sill felt the urge to hit something. Grabbing one of my shoes from the floor, I threw it across the room. It hit the side table next to the recliner, scattering papers all over the room. I stalked over to pick up the papers, and as I bent down to clean them up, I turned and repeatedly punched the soft padding of the recliner.

I walked back to the couch, feeling a little less frustrated, and sat down. Grabbing a bag of chips, I turned on the TV and found the next PG rated show I could find. A PG rating would make my evening a lot easier. I wasn't about to give Rose the satisfaction of knowing she led me to masturbation. I could hold back, and she'd pay for it all next time.

Just as I settled in to watch TV, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and checked it.

_Next time. Just let me finish whatever I want to do. Today would've been a lot better if you would've just had fun before._

I knew it. Frustrated as I was, I forced a laugh at her text. I loved that girl, but wow, was she vengeful.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

_In my first spare minute of the day, I ran outside to call Rose. I had just finished my shift at the gym and it was close to 11:15, so I wasn't sure if she would've gone to bed yet, but I didn't care. I had to hear her voice. I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed her number. Three long rings later she finally spoke._

"Mr. McCarty." Her voice was laced with irritation when she answered.

"Baby! Oh gosh. Hey baby! How are you?" I almost yelled it into the phone; I was too excited to calm down.

"I was just getting ready for bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow. What's up?" she got right to the point. This wouldn't be a long conversation.

"I got some amazing news today, baby! I can't wait to tell you! When are you available? Your class is done at 10:30, right? Can I see you quickly tonight?" I was so excited I couldn't even stand still, while talking to Rose I was pacing the sidewalk.

She took a moment to reply. I was bouncing on my feet in anticipation. My smile had not left my face since I'd heard the news.

"Uh, no. Not tonight. I'm going to bed in a few minutes. But, yeah. Tomorrow, I guess. My class is done at 11:00. Want to come to my house? At 12:30?" She sounded irritated again.

"Great! Shit, I can't wait to see you baby! I am so happy." I started sprinting to my jeep, taking long strides. I wanted to get home and celebrate my news.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you, too! I need to see you." Her voice wasn't filled with the honesty it could have been.

"Alright. I'll be at your place at 12:30!" I laughed out of happiness. "You'll love it, Rose!"

"For sure. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait." Finally I could hear a smile in her voice. "But, I have to go. Bed and all. Night, Emmett."

"Goodnight, my queen. I love you so much." And then I heard her hang up.

I jumped into my jeep and, turning the ignition, I cranked the radio up extremely loud. In my good mood, I sang to almost every song that played.

The forty-minute drive flew by and I arrived home still as happy as when I'd left.

I knew my parents would be working; both were on night shifts and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. They were both doctors, working on rotation at two separate hospitals. They worked their schedule so that both had the same shift rotation, minus a day. They'd been doing that since I was old enough to watch myself. I was used to spending the night alone.

Tonight was different, though. I wanted to celebrate, to have some fun. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text to Jake.

_Jake! What's up? You got a morning class tomorrow?_

I put the cell phone down and waited for a reply. I was tapping my fingers on my desk and trying to find some alcohol to celebrate with.

I grabbed an unopened bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured myself a glass. I walked into the kitchen to grab some ice, and when I came back out I noticed Jake had texted back.

_Yeah. Got an 8 a.m. What's up?_

Well there goes that option. Jake was the only night person I really knew. All my friends were in my pharmaceutical sciences classes. I looked over at the clock; it was close to midnight. Classmates would all be studying or sleeping by now.

_I just got good news today and wanted to celebrate. I'll wait till tomorrow. Night bro._

I put my cell phone away, grabbed the bottle of JD and sat down on the couch with my drink. I turned on the TV and popped in a movie. I was too happy to go to sleep, so a few drinks wouldn't hurt me.

Two drinks later, my phone went off with another text. I opened it, expecting Jake's text.

_Going to bed. Goodnight Emmett. Miss you. See you tomorrow._

Rosalie. It had been was over an hour since I'd called her.

_Are you serious? I called you an hour ago! I could have celebrated with you…_

My finger hovered over the send button… I was unsure if I should even send it. Even with the liquor in me, I knew I would get in trouble for something like that. I deleted it all and rewrote the text.

_Have a great sleep. Dream of me, I know I'll dream of you. I adore you._

I sent the text and put my phone away. I didn't want to be bothered anymore. She knew I was happy and wanted to see her tonight, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I woke up the next morning at 6:45. My alarm was screaming at me, my head was pounding, my eyes stung and my stomach hurt. I looked at the bottle next to my bed, and saw that three quarters of it was missing. I opened my phone to send Rosalie my morning text. There was a text waiting from Rose.

_Haha, very funny._

I sat staring at my phone for a second. Had I drank so much that I'd texted her and didn't remember? I checked my sent messages and froze. I did. I did drink too much and I did drunk text her. Great.

_I been drinkin all night. Frustrated at you. Wtf with texting 1 hr after u said going to bed u know I would've stayd till u slept_

The text continued to another.

_I coulda stayed and drove u to school. I just needed to be neer u I had great news and needd to share why weren't u there?_

The text she sent back showed that she either saw my texts as a joke, or she was mad. Fucking. Great.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed; I wasn't going to shower today. I didn't feel like it. I opened my door and dragged myself from my bedroom, down the exhausting stairs. I dropped into a chair at the kitchen table. My eyes took their time to adjust to the light; groaning, I put my head in my hands to protect my eyes.

My subconscious suddenly reminded me that I hadn't sent Rose a text yet. I grabbed my phone and began the text.

_Morning, darling. Did you have a good sleep? I can't wait to see you today!_

I put my phone on the table and rested my head on my hands.

The front door opened and Mom walked in, calling my name.

"Emmett? You up?" She placed her keys on the front table and the noise echoed through the house.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm in the kitchen." I lifted my head and tried to put on my best 'not hung-over' face.

Mom walked in and rubbed my head, moving my curls away from my forehead.

"Were you drinking last night?" It was a rhetorical question – she knew the answer. She kissed the top of my head and patted my cheek.

"Why were you drinking on a school night? How much did you drink?" I shuddered at her question, even though her voice was filled with love and care.

"I got a promotion at work, Mom. More clients, better pay. I work five more shifts a week, three of them on the days I already work. The new shifts give me six hours for three days and five hours for two days. I'll have twenty-eight hours instead of twelve. Five to eleven." I smiled my biggest smile and watched her responding smile grow.

"That's my boy! I am so proud of you. You definitely deserve it. So, now we can start charging you rent, hey?" She chuckled and rubbed my arm. "Just kidding honey. What are you going to do with all that extra money? And how much _did_ you drink?" Her last question caused her voice to harden a little.

"Well, I wanted to save up so that I can move out when I'm done school. Then Rosalie can move in with me. I also want to do some other things, but that will take a while." I looked at her and grinned. She smiled back, but stayed silent. I looked away and tried to avoid how much I drank.

Mom grabbed my chin and turned my head to her, cocking an eyebrow. "How much, Emmett Dale McCarty?"

I flinched at her harshness. My Mom was the most caring person I had ever met. She was full of love and rarely got mad.

"Uh," I looked into her eyes. "About ha… three quarters of a bottle of Jack Daniels?"

She shook her head at me. "On a school night? You couldn't have waited for the weekend?" She laughed at me and got me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Mom." I laughed with her. "I guess I was just too happy. I tried to get Rosalie to celebrate, but she was uh… busy. So was Jake. So I just had a few drinks alone." I shook my head at myself. How did a few drinks turn into almost an entire bottle? I drank the coffee Mom got me and watched her as she came to sit at the table with me.

"How is Rosalie? I haven't seen her for a while." She sipped her coffee waiting for my reply.

"She's good. I think she's a little stressed lately. But nothing I can't help with." I smiled, but couldn't hold it. I was tired and not feeling well. I just wanted to get school done and celebrate with my girl. She was so much better face-to-face. She wasn't a big phone call person.

My phone vibrated against the table. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I smiled as I picked up the phone.

_Are you sure you can't wait? I had a good sleep. Need to see you, though. It's been too long._

My smile grew bigger. Mom laughed at me, and put her coffee down on the table.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mom said, nodding at my phone.

As I was writing my reply to Rose, I smiled at Mom.

"Yeah, I do." I laughed and finished my text.

_You have no idea how happy that makes me. And yes, I'm sure. I adore you, my queen._

Mom laughed. "Can you see yourself with her in five years? Can you see yourself marrying her? Or is it just puppy love?" She took another sip of her coffee.

"Hell yeah, I definitely see myself standing at the end of the aisle as she walks down. That would be the best sight of my entire life. That's part of what I'm saving for. A ring." I looked at her and smiled. This was the first time I had told anyone about my dreams with Rose.

She smiled, but it didn't quite match her voice. "Can she see herself with you? As your wife?"

I didn't know what to say. Mom didn't know about Rose's view on love. Mom didn't know how Rose felt about marriage. Mom just didn't know.

I took a long sip of my coffee and stared at the table. After a few minutes I finally knew what to say.

"I'm sure she does. She's just an independent woman, so I don't think she'd bring it up. I know she'd love to be my wife! We just… haven't talked about it yet." I kept my stare on the table, and watched my phone as it vibrated again.

_And maybe you will be my king. We'll see. I need you._

'Maybe'? 'Maybe'? She's probably just teasing me.

"Well, Emmett. I'm going to go to bed. I love you, son. Have a good day, and hopefully I can see you before work?" She looked at me expectantly.

"For sure, I'll try, Mom. Going to Rose's place after class. Not sure when I'll be home. Love you too!"

She got up and left the kitchen, and I got up to go on with my day.

Classes dragged like crazy. I don't know which was worse, my hangover – with all the noises of class – or my wanting to be with Rose. I missed her like crazy.

My last class was the worst. Stupidly, I sat near the front. My instructor had the loudest voice, and it echoed constantly. I wasn't feeling 100% yet, and I would try to work out a bit before going to see Rosalie. It would pass the time, but would also help with my hangover.

Our instructor let us out early because we had an extended lab the next day.

I packed up my backpack and jogged down to the gym. I worked hard because I only had a half hour, pushing my muscles to exhaustion. I went into the locker room and showered, letting the hot water sooth my tired muscles.

Drying myself off, I wrapped my towel around my hips. I strolled to my locker and quickly got dressed; grabbing my keys I jogged out to my Jeep. It was finally time to go see my girl.

The drive was quick with my anticipation. I arrived a little early, but I knew she wouldn't mind.

I parked my jeep and raced up to the front door. I was feeling a lot better after my work out, and knowing how close I was to seeing Rosalie made me that much more excited. I knocked on the door as politely, and forcefully, as I could.

It took a few minutes for the large mahogany door to open, and I was about ready to pounce on Rosalie, a smile spread across my face and I leaned with the door to see her.

Jasper surprised me and I laughed at him. I'm pretty sure my anticipation shocked him; he had an odd look on his face.

"Sorry Jasper. How are you? Is Rose home? I thought she would've answered the door." I chuckled as I waited for him to invite me in.

"Yeah, come on in Emmett. I'm decent, thank you. Rose is in her room." He motioned for me to enter, and shut the door behind me as I walked in.

I bounded up the stairs taking three at a time. I finally reached the top of the landing, and gently knocked on her door.

The door opened part way, but my anticipation got the best of me and I pushed myself in through the small crack she'd created. I grabbed her in my arms and spun us around in the middle of the room. I set her down and she wrapped her arms around me. Tightening my squeeze on her, I buried my face in her hair.

"Well, hello to you too, Emmett." She giggled.

I wished I never had to leave her side. I loved the time we spent together. It was the time we were apart and how her behavior changed on the phone that made me second-guess how she felt.

"Fuck, I missed you." I said, as I loosened my hold on her. I smiled at her and watched her face light up as she looked at me for the first time. I hadn't given her a chance to before I grabbed her.

I moved in to kiss her. Giving her quick, loving pecks, caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"I missed you too, Emmett." She leaned in to correct my kisses, the passion showing on her face. I didn't want to upset her so I leaned down to connect our lips. I broke the kiss early, before she had the chance to do anything extra. I wanted this to be about us, not about sex.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed, sitting down beside her. I turned to face her and grabbed her other hand.

"I have great news, Rose!" My smile grew bigger. I knew she'd be happy for me, and tonight we could celebrate, properly.

She smiled at me, eyes bright. "What is it?" She leaned closer to me in anticipation.

"I got a promotion, of sorts! More pay! More hours as well, though. But we can still see each other during the afternoons and my days off! I work twenty-eight hours a week now, and get $3 more an hour. Rose, I can save for a house for us now! Save for a future. We'll have money set aside. Oh, I am so happy about it!" I watched her face the entire time, studying it.

She kept her smile, and she nodded with me as I spoke. Her eyes lost their brightness, and I began to question how real her smile was.

"Congratulations, Emmett. I am so proud of you! Good job." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I held her tight, and put my head on her shoulder.

"I can come over here right after classes whenever you want. And Wednesday and Sunday are our days. Just us." I whispered, knowing she'd hear me. My mouth was right by her ear.

She squeezed me tighter, rubbing my back with her hands. When her squeeze loosened I leaned back to look at her. She was too beautiful.

"I want to bring you out to dinner tonight. Will you join me?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Hell yeah. Where are we going?" She started playing with the scruff on my unshaven chin.

I laughed, "Thanks for reminding me about that, I need to shave. And we can go wherever you want." I rubbed her hand between mine.

"No, I like the stubble. You can keep that." She winked at me as she kissed my jawbone, rubbing her lips on the unshaven skin.

Her touch put a shudder through me. "I love you, Rosalie Lillian. You have my heart in your hands." I moved my head to have access to her lips. I kissed her slowly to show her my affection through the transfer of electricity between us.

I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, so I broke the kiss, replacing my lips with my thumb. I caressed her lips and smiled at her.

"Where do you want to go for dinner? Anywhere you want." I lifted her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I feel like having Italian, but I don't want to go out." She blushed and looked at the bed. "Can I cook for you?"

I seriously thought Rosalie was joking and I began to laugh. I lifted her chin with my fingers and made her face me. Her smile had sadness to it.

"I'm serious, Emmett. I want to cook for you. I am proud of you for your achievements. Let me cook for you, please?"

This was the first true sign of affection Rose had ever showed me. She only cooked for herself and would rarely share. She had a mind that revolved around herself, and the most affection she had ever showed me was when she bought me a "just because" gift instead of buying herself a new pair of jeans.

Rosalie liked being the dominant force in her life. She had her father, brother and I wrapped around her little finger. We did everything for her. Jasper cooked nearly all her meals, her father financed her entire life, and I supplied her life with whatever they wouldn't.

"Wow." I laughed, again. "Uh, yeah. Hell yeah! I would love that. Fuck yeah, baby, cook for me, please?"

I was happy beyond words and could barely contain my excitement.

I kissed her forcefully, pushing her over to lay on the bed.

"What happened to put you in such a good mood, Rose?" A smile was dominating my face.

"I saw you. I missed you the past few days…" She broke our eye contact and looked away. She played with a lock of her hair and continued, "And I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" My mind struggled to think of things she may have done against me. Because of her actions, I thought the worst.

"For what I did the other day. You know, on the sidewalk, and with Jake. I wasn't happy you stopped me, but that didn't give me the right to do what I did." She looked at me again, she was actually looking sincere.

"Yeah. That was fucking cruel." I blurted out before I could think about it. "Uh. But it's okay. Just please don't do it again?"

"I won't." Her eyes were filled with shame, and she still had her blush.

"You're beautiful. Beyond words." I caressed her cheek and watched them turn a brighter shade of scarlet.

She leaned in to kiss me. Grabbing my hair with her free hand, she played with my hair and pushed my face harder into hers. She took her lips from mine and rubbed them on my whiskered cheek, kissing my jawbone as she whispered into my ear. "Let me pay you back, Emmett." She licked my earlobe and blew on the wet surface, giving me a cold shiver.

"Rose, I didn't want today to be based on sex. I just wanted us." I was struggling against myself to keep my cool. My body was casually telling me I was losing it.

She went back to my ear, "It won't be about sex, Emmett. I want it to be about you. You got a better job, we won't have much time now." Her voice carried a small amount of sneer. "I don't want anything. I want to pay you back and congratulate you on your _success_. Please?" She playfully bit on my earlobe. A moan overcame me and I became rigid. I gave up trying to control myself and let my passion take over.

I tried to roll over so that I would be on top of her but she stopped me.

"I said this is about you." She placed her hand on my chest and pushed me so my back was on the bed. "So you stay just like this. Okay?" She straddled me to ensure I stayed down.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." I tried to lean up to connect our lips. She put her hand back on my head and pushed it down. She leaned down and started to kiss my neck, running her lips along my skin, letting her breath warm me. She moved from my neck to my jaw line and her hand found my stomach under my shirt.

She took her other hand from my head and grabbed my shirt, lifting it off. I lifted my torso up to help her get it off. She dropped it on the side of the bed and pushed my chest back down.

She brought her head back down and started to kiss my chest, brushing her hands all over my stomach. Shifting her weight onto her knees, Rosalie took her pressure off my body. She brought her kisses lower onto my stomach, kissing each muscle that twitched under her touch. Her hands found my jeans and started to undo them, kissing my abdomen each time they were successful.

Quickly, my pants were undone and she pulled them off. She traced my dick with her finger through my boxer shorts. A ripple of pleasure flew through me. I hadn't had a release since our last sexsion days ago. She grabbed my boxers and slowly started to pull them off, lingering as she bit her lip and stared at me. I begged her with my eyes to just rip them off. She finally removed them completely and I was left naked on top of her bed. The air had a chill to it, which made the event a little more fun.

She traced her fingers along my dick, following every vein, tracing out the lines of my head. She gripped me with her hand and began moving, slow pumps at first. She moved closer to her hand and began pumping faster. She leaned in and licked my swollen head, still pumping the shaft with her hand. Her tongue lingered on the tip and moved around the entire circumference. I gasped at the pleasure and wanted to push myself into her, but I knew that would only maker her stop. My body waited with anticipation while I watched her slowly move towards it with an open, waiting, inviting mouth.

She surrounded my head with her mouth and began thrusting her mouth in time with her hand, saliva dripping down to help with the friction her hand was creating. The initial contact pushed a gasp out of my mouth and made me thrust farther into her mouth.

Two words entered my mind. "Fuck… Rose…" I moaned out. Her thrusting grew faster and tighter the more she went. She moaned into my dick when she heard me say her name. Her teeth brushed my dick and caused a rush of pleasure. I involuntarily moaned, and thrust deeper into her again. I could feel the pressure build.

"Shit. I'm close, baby." I managed to gasp out as I gripped the sheets beneath me.

She sucked on my head and forced her pumps harder, which sent me over the edge. I pushed my hips up to give me deeper access into her mouth, grunted and let my eyes rolled back, the buzz of my orgasm covering my body completely. Rose sure knew how to give me fucking heavenly pleasure. She looked up at me with full cheeks and a devilish smirk. I watched her with a smile as she swallowed my load.

She came up and lay down next to me. Her face was bright, her cheeks red. She rested her forehead against my chest and smiled at me.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked me, stroking my chest.

"Yeah. Feel free to apologize like that any time." I kissed her forehead and watched her as we laid in silence. Wrapping my arms around her, I started to pull her close to me.

"Hope you don't mind my lack of clothes." I chuckled as I brought her closer.

She giggled her reply. "You? Naked? Anytime." And she wrapped her arm around my bare back. She nestled her head against my chest and I could feel every one of her warm breaths battling the cold air surrounding me.

We stayed for a half hour just lying in each other's arms. I was tired, but willed myself not to sleep, kissing the top of her head

She disappeared into the bathroom and I got up to put my clothes back on.

After I was dressed I followed her, with her hand in mine and a smirk on my face, down the stairs to watch her cook for me. Damn, was I ever lucky.

I sat down on the stool she sent me to and, after putting my elbows onto the table, rested my head in my hands.

"So what are we making?" I smiled at her watching her hands move around the kitchen.

"I'm going to make us Cannelloni. Chicken, carrot, spinach and mozzarella Cannelloni." She smirked as she placed all the ingredients on the table.

She started cooking and all I could do was watch in amazement. She knew how to cook; she just didn't like having to cook for other people. I watched her face to see any sort of unhappiness. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't pouting either. Her face remained neutral as she started preparing the ingredients.

My mind wandered back to the origin of my good mood, before seeing Rosalie. My promotion.

"So my new shifts start tomorrow." I reached across the island and grabbed her hand, stopping her preparations. She pulled her hand back and turned her back to me, putting the meat in the frying pan. Sizzling overtook the silence as she delayed her answer.

"So we only have a few hours tomorrow instead of all night?" Her voice was rife with disappointment.

"Well, remember last week I told you about my extended lab?" I watched her body language for any change. She had obviously forgotten, and it appeared she'd had plans for us tomorrow.

"No. You didn't tell me. How long is it extended?" She pushed the meat around in the pan with force, and grabbed the carrot, forcing it violently against the grater.

"Yeah, Rose, I told you last week! As soon as I found out. We're having a lab to dissect the chemical properties of Tylenol 3. It'll be an extra three hours. I won't be done until 2:30. And work starts at 6:00, so I won't be able to see you tomorrow." I let my disappointment flood my face. I much preferred seeing her. She was so much better.

"Fine. So when _will_ we see each other again?" She turned around to face me, her eyes flaring with anger.

"I don't know. But I promise on Sunday I will spend the entire day with you, from the moment you wake up, I will be here." I got up and walked around the island to where she was. I put my finger under her chin and turned her head to me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away as I moved towards her.

"Did you not think of me at all when you accepted your new title? Did you think of the time we would lose?" She snorted at me and grabbed the spinach.

"Yeah, I did Rose. You were my first thought. I accepted the position for us. We may lose time now, but we'll save so much in the future!" I put my arms around her and positioned myself behind her. I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched her hands work.

"Bullshit. Now is more important than the future. You don't even know what the future has for us." Her voice was cold and harsh.

My heart sank; did she really just say she didn't know about our future?

"You don't see us together, in the future?" I let go of her waist and took a step back.

"I didn't say that. But shouldn't we live for now instead of years from now?" She picked up the spinach and threw it in the pan with the meat and carrots.

"Rosalie, I took the promotion knowing how much I could save for our future. To buy us a house, for me to treat you right. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I moved back to the other side of the island, feeling the need to distance myself from her. She didn't answer me, but just kept making dinner. She huffed and placed the spatula onto the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Means a lot. But dammit, Emmett. Our time was OUR time, not just yours. You didn't consider how much time we would lose now. I won't see you until Sunday? What the fuck is that?" Her stare was deadly. She watched my face fall and continued. "You think I like not seeing you? No. Now with your 'new promotion'," she raised her hands in the air and did air quotes as she rolled her eyes. "We will have less fucking time. Just great. You know, Emmett, that is so selfish of you. So fucking selfish." She shook her head and turned around. Picking up the frying pan, she walked over to the garbage.

"You can leave now. I don't want to cook for you anymore. I don't even want to see you right now. You are just too selfish to be around. How could you do something like that? Fucking cruel." She tipped the frying pan and I watched in surprise as the food fell into the garbage.

"Are you serious, Rose? I did this for us. For our future." I stared at her, my mouth open.

"Are you sure you did this for us? You always put yourself first, you probably just thought of all the man shit you'd buy with your extra money." She snorted at me.

"Rosalie. I love you! Less time with you is the worst thing that could happen to me. You are my sunshine. I never thought of myself when I accepted the new position. I thought of us. I thought of how much more I could spoil you, how much more we could do. We could be living together in our own house in two years. Rosalie. Don't do this. We should be happy." I begged her with my eyes, watching her scowl turn lethal. I didn't know how else to put it. I hoped she would understand.

My heart sank into my stomach as I watched her put the frying pan in the sink. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's not the future I want to live in, Emmett. I want to live _now_. I want time with you, I need you around. You are the reason I smile. But, seeing you so selfish hurts me. I just want to be alone right now, okay?" She turned to walk up the stairs.

I ran up to her and tried to grab her hand. She slipped it out of my grip and turned to me.

"I never knew you were so selfish, Emmett." And she walked up the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, awestruck. Struggling to make sense of what had just happened, my thoughts raced. How could Rosalie think of me as selfish? I was planning for us, for our future. I wasn't going to spend a dime of my new money on anything but her. Why couldn't she see that?

I looked up at the sound of a door opening, my eyes initially going to Rosalie's door. When I realized it wasn't hers, my eyes searched the upstairs hallway to see Jasper peeking out of his room.

He hesitantly walked down the stairs, awkwardly trying to avoid my confounded gaze. Reaching the main level, Jasper stood there for a second. I could see he was battling with himself. Finally, he broke the stiff silence and patted my shoulder.

"That's gotta suck. Sorry, Emmett. She'll snap out of it. You know Rosalie's mind sticks on Rosalie. You of all people should know that."

He stared at me for an extremely long, awkward second. He made a clicking noise and looked down. "Right. Well. I'm going to go make dinner. Uh… you should probably leave. She'll be worse if she sees you're still here."

He walked away, leaving me at the bottom of the stairs. My mind couldn't filter through what had just happened. My chest hurt and my eyes stung. This was ten times worse than my hangover this morning.

I rubbed my hand through my hair and scratched the back of my head. Grabbing a handful of hair, I let out a frustrated growl. Anger suddenly flowed over me as I realized she had taken my amazing news and turned it against me. I stormed to the front door and stopped. "FUCK!" I yelled as I hit the door as hard as I could.

The wood splintered under my hand. I dropped it and inspected the damage I'd left. A few splinters poked out, but the door stood its ground against my massive strength. Jasper ran to the front door and grabbed my now raised hand. I was ready to hit the door again.

"Emmett, calm the fuck down. Just leave. No need to destroy our shit." I could have still delivered the punch; he was too weak to stop me. He had half the muscle mass I did.

I let out an extremely frustrated sigh and put my arm down.

"I love your sister. I love her to fucking death. Two fucking years I've been with her. She's never told me she loves me, she's never done anything for me and she calls me the selfish one. Your sister is a bitch, Jasper. A fucking bitch. Why do I still love her?" I opened the door and left.

The drive home was the longest fucking drive I've had. I finally got home and pushed the front door open. It slammed against the wall. Finally in the safety of my own home, I put my hands in my hair. I grabbed two handfuls and pulled as hard as I fucking could, hoping the frustration from the whole fucking day would leave with the pulls. I roared as I pulled, letting the pain pass through my body, pushing the anger out of my nerves.

I dropped to my knees and let go of my hair. I put my hands down on the floor and my head hung low. The frustration from the last two years with Rosalie suddenly flowed over me, and I felt my eyes sting.

"Get a grip, Emmett. Man up." I said to myself. I took a few deep breaths, closed my eyes and pushed myself up. I let out an exaggerated sigh and opened my eyes. I looked and saw my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, concern filling her face. She walked quickly towards me, embracing me in a way only a mother could. I wrapped my arms around her and felt like a little kid again. All my sadness and anger, my heartbreaks and frustration – it all flowed through me into my mother. She caressed my back,

"Let it out, Emmett. Don't worry about appearance. I'm your mother. Just let it out." She squeezed me tight and lowered my emotions to a dull ache. My eyes watered and burned with my rejection. I took a deep breath and let go of my mother. I took a step back and smiled at her.

I chuckled. "Thank you, Mom. You just made my day." I thought of how ironic that was. I expected Rosalie to make my day, expected my day to be perfect. Not the shit that it turned out to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

I rolled over in bed, giving up trying to force myself to sleep. I turned on my cell phone and sat up as I waited for it to load. Pushing my hair back, I fluffed it out. Before walking to the bathroom, I checked my phone, but there was nothing. I sighed and put it down on the bed.

A long hot shower was in order to help me try to relax. Emmett had been working his new shifts, and hadn't been talking to me much the past two days. We hadn't spent any time together since I told him he was selfish. I took his great news and turned into something horrible. Why would he talk to me? I didn't deserve it.

After my shower I grabbed my cell phone and brought it to my bathroom. Every five minutes, I would check it, waiting for his morning text, continually hoping he'd send it.

It was Saturday. And I was up at 7 am. I hadn't been sleeping much since I started that fight. My conscience was eating me alive. It was too early to put on any music, Dad and Jasper would still be sleeping, but the silence was deafening.

"Calm down, bitch. He'll text. At least he'd better text. He knows what his duties are. He's probably still asleep, anyways." I told my reflection, but not really believing my own words.

My hair was done and I was halfway through my makeup when I finally gave up and grabbed my phone. I played with the keys for a bit, debating on what to send.

_Morning. Did you dream of me?_

I smirked, hoping for what his response would be. Telling me how he dreamed of me every night. He always made me feel right.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my walk-in closet. When Dad bought the house, he gave me the master suite. His room was on the main floor, and although it wasn't the master suite, it was very similar to mine. It was only Jasper who had to use the "main" bathroom. Dad treated me so well. I wasn't his favourite child, at least he said, but he definitely saw the gender difference between Jazz and I. He treated us different; I was his little princess, no matter what I did. And Jazz, Dad was trying to make him the perfect son, a gentleman. He didn't abuse Jazz, but he definitely wasn't as open with Jazz as he was with me. Jazz had to work for money; Dad just gave it to me. If I asked for something (like I had asked for my current bedroom) he would give it to me without questioning, Jazz would have had to explain to Dad_why_ he would use the room better then Dad.

Jasper didn't care. He was so easy going, and as long as you respected him he was good. He didn't see a difference in how Dad treated us, he was used to it. But I still saw the difference.

I got dressed and checked my phone again, still no reply. I put the phone in my bra and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

It was awkward being out of my room. I had spent the last few days being alone. I only exited for class and to go pick up some food for dinner. I didn't want to eat the food Jasper cooked, and I didn't want to spend any time around my family.

Putting a pot of coffee on, I sat down on a stool. I took my cell phone out and started playing with it, anticipating that a text would arrive. Suddenly uncomfortable, I stood up, eyeing the stool. It was where I had sat Emmett down as I told him what a bad person he was. I stared at the seat for a minute, just thinking. He was selfish. He took our time away from us and put it to his work. I would never do that to him.

"He's going to leave you if you keep acting like a bitch, you know." Jasper took a crunching bite out of his apple.

I jumped, screamed a little and turned around.

"Fuck Damn! Jasper! Why the scaring? You could have made your presence known before scaring my first born child out of me." I avoided his gaze and furrowed my brow. I didn't respond to what he said.

"Rosalie. You've been hiding for two days. I saw Emmett after the bullshit move you pulled on him. You're a fucking bitch, and you don't deserve anyone who treats you with respect." He watched me with narrowed eyes as he talked.

"Fuck off." I turned back around and looked at the stool again. Was Jasper right? There was no way Emmett would leave me. Just because I stood up for myself? Emmett wouldn't dare.

"Well, you can thank me for the warning next time you are a bitch to him and he just leaves. I'm a guy. I can imagine what Emmett was thinking when you attacked him. I'm not telling you this for his sake. I'm telling you for you. I know he makes you happy, and I know you would be even more horrible if Emmett wasn't around. You NEVER treated Royce like this, and it's not fucking fair to you or Emmett for you to treat him with such disrespect. It's not Emmett's fault, what happened with you and Royce. So stop punishing yourself and him for another idiot's mistakes. If you are happy with Emmett, you'd better smarten the fuck up!" He turned around to stalk out of the kitchen. He had raised his voice in his rant, and I could hear dad stirring in his bedroom.

I took short sips of my coffee and stared into space, thinking about everything Jasper said. I didn't care about most peoples' opinions, I lived for me. There were only two people who I would actually respect advice from, and Jasper was one of them. Growing up, Dad was around, he cared for us and cooked for us, but Jazz and I were alone since we could make ourselves sandwiches. Dad worked long hours and put his entire self into his work. He probably hadn't come out of his bedroom yet because he was working. He had three computers in his room, a large desktop computer to store all his business information, a personal computer to store his own financial information, and a laptop, so that he was never gone from a computer. He also had a PDA and a blackberry. That man was always connected, but was extremely hard to get a hold of. We weren't allowed to call him when he was at work, we would "break his zone" as he would say. So Jazz and I depended on each other. Jasper assumed the mother role after I refused to cook and clean. I may be able to tell him what to do, but I respected and cared about him enough to listen to him. There was only one other person I cared about enough to listen to. That was my Emmett. If the world was apocalyptic and I was given a pass and was allowed to take anyone I wanted, I would only take Jasper and Emmett.

I could hear Jasper messing around in the living room, the sounds getting closer. He walked back into the kitchen and sat on the stool beside me.

"We need to talk. Where do you want to do it? Here, upstairs so we don't wake Dad, or we can go out to a coffee shop. You pick. But we're talking, and we're talking now." He started to pick at the fruit bowl in the middle of the island. I looked at the clock. It was just past 9:00, so the decent stores would all be open. But I wasn't really feeling up to leaving the house.

"Let's go upstairs to the bonus room." I nodded towards the stairs and stood up. I grabbed a cup of coffee and an apple, knowing that I might need it to chew on when I didn't want to answer a question.

We got up the stairs and I stared at my door. Why didn't I just stay in there? I turned left to pass Jasper's room, and walked up into the bonus room. Jasper was already sitting down, holding his coffee.

I sat down in the big leather couch and brought my legs up. I leaned against the arm and got comfortable. I had a feeling we would be there for a while. He put his coffee down on the table and watched me. He reminded me of the shrink my dad tried to send me to. I walked into that office, he asked me one question, and I walked out. I wasn't putting up with that shit. I glared at Jasper with the same intensity he had on his face. He laughed at me and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Cut the crap. I'm your twin, not some dick-headed man you can manipulate. Your tricks don't work with me. You should know that." He looked up at me and smirked. "So, this can be easy or hard. I want you to answer each of my questions, and I'm not taking silence or a bite of that fucking apple as an answer. Put it down."

The command and control he had in his voice shocked me, my glare faded to a wide-eyed stare, and I did as I was told.

"Good. Now we can talk. First off. You and Emmett." He stopped when he saw my frown appear. Didn't we _just_ talk about that?

"What about it?" I started to chew my inner cheek. I didn't want to talk about this.

"What the fuck happened? I heard you yelling, what did he do?" He looked worried. Genuinely worried. I took a deep breath and looked Jasper straight in the eye.

"He was selfish. He did something for himself that hurt our relationship. I tried to accept it, and not let it bother us, but it was very selfish." I broke the eye contact and took another sigh.

"And what was that selfish act?" Jasper snorted.

"He took away the time we had with each other." I still couldn't look at him.

"Took your time away… and how did he do that?" He knew I was beating around the bush.

"He took a promotion at work. Works three times as much and takes away nearly all our time." I huffed it out in one breath, just trying to get it out of the way.

"Why did he take the promotion?" His gaze kept straight on me. He must have known. I took a dramatic sigh and started to play with my hair.

"Answer, Rosalie." Jasper forced, the command coming through his voice again.

"Obviously for the money, dipshit. He wanted more money. Talking about the future and shit." I stopped playing with my hair and sat absolutely still. This was an awkward conversation to have with my brother. He never said anything, just stared. He wasn't buying that, he wanted more.

"You know, the future? Days that aren't happening now? I'm all for responsibility, but he has to be responsible now too. Our time now matters more than our future." I snorted.

"So you yelled at him because he took more hours at work to save money for you and him in the 'days that aren't happening now' as you so _nicely_ put it." He imitated my voice as he quoted me. "So, he was showing you he saw you in every day of his future, and you fucking yelled at him? Damn. You're worse off than I thought. I knew you were fucked up, but that is ridiculous Rosalie."

My mouth dropped open and I gaped at him. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Watch your mouth, Jasper. And don't you ever say any shit about me like that again." I raised my finger and sternly pointed it at him. I narrowed my eyes and sneered at him.

"No, Rose. You are fucked up. I don't know why you hate Emmett so much, but Emmett is not Royce. You need to get over that and acknowledge Emmett. Because Lord knows, if Alice ever treated me like you treat Emmett, I would be out the fucking door no matter how I felt. Emmett is a man, not some six year old child you are trying to raise. Take it from me; he will leave you if you continue your bullshit attitude towards him." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "He told me you haven't told him you love him. Two years together and you haven't told him? I would have been so gone. Emmett's a good guy, and you're shitting in his cornflakes, Rosalie. Grow the fuck up."

He picked up his coffee and took a sip. I was shocked into silence. My eyes welled up with tears and my vision blurred.

"Do you love him, Rosalie?" Jasper asked, his left eyebrow raised and he looked up at me through his eyelashes. My silence took over. Jasper sighed, dramatically, trying to get my attention.

"Alright, that question was ignored. So, let's ask a different way." He clicked his tongue and looked at the ceiling. "Ah, okay. Do you see yourself having a future with him?"

"Hell, yeah. I can." I smiled at the thought of being with Emmett for years to come.

"Then you better tell him how you feel, and you'd better treat him like a man." He took another sip of his coffee. "And now, the next topic. Alice."

I glared at him. "What about her?"

"Well, if you want me as a brother, and you want me in your life, then you have to accept her. I'm not going to be around forever if you are so cruel to the woman I love. The woman I'm going to marry. Why do you hate her, Rosalie?" His words cut into me deep.

"Because she's a skank and you deserve better." I scowled at him as I answered.

"Bullshit. You don't know her. So, why do you hate her?" Would he keep asking if I just made up excuses?

"She's not right for you." Let's try this out.

"Why do you hate Alice?"

"She's a creepy little pixie."

"How long are you going to do this? Answer the question, for real, Brose." The use of my childhood name made me frown. I had to answer.

"Because you guys were so young, and she stole you. How old were you? Twelve? And you guys fell in love? How the fuck can you feel love so easily and so intensely when you know what love does? Love destroys, Jasper. Love is a disease; love ruins lives and breaks hearts. Alice annoys me because she doesn't have to deal with the shit I do. She doesn't have to think of a childhood where it was just Dad and us; she doesn't have to think about our whore of a mother. She doesn't have Royce in her history. Alice fell in love at twelve. How fucking real is that? She strings you along and plays with your heart. She is a little sneaky pixie." I finished my rant and wiped a tear from my eye. I couldn't fucking cry. I'm Rosalie Hale.

"So, you hate Alice, because she loves me?" Jasper dragged the question out, emphasizing every syllable.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Do you think what happened with you and Royce happened because you loved him?" He looked sad, empathetic, and honestly, a little pathetic.

"Our relationship was doomed because of love. Not because of what he did." I played with my jeans.

"Rosalie, you were young. Your relationship didn't fail because of love; it failed because Royce was a two-faced evil fucker who only saw things for himself. He did what he did, you didn't ask for it, and it didn't happen because you loved him. It happened because he was evil." Jasper got up to come next to me. He awkwardly stood by the couch until I lowered my legs to the floor. He rubbed my back and put my head on his shoulder.

"Brose, love is an emotion. It's not the devil in disguise, and it's not a disease. You need to learn that." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"You need to differentiate between Emmett and Royce. You need to tell Emmett how you feel. Does he know how you view love?" Jasper stopped hugging me.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Then be thankful he's still around. But you need to have a conversation with him about you two. And you need to respect his views and his reasoning. And you need to do it soon, before he pushes away more." He stood back up and grabbed his coffee.

"You really need to change yourself Rose. Life will be fucking horrible if you don't." He started walking down the hall to his room.

"I don't need to change, Jasper. Emmett won't leave." I held my voice with confidence and knowledge. Emmett would never leave me. I went to reach for my cell phone and panicked as I realized that it wasn't in my bra.

I retraced my steps and ended up in the kitchen. My cell phone was sitting alone, on the top of the island. Picking it up, I saw I had two text messages waiting for me. Relief set over me as I opened my phone.

_Just woke up. I didn't dream last night._

I flipped to the next one.

_How's your day?_

I quickly wrote out a reply.

_Can I see you? I need to see you._

I walked up the stairs into my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed and turned on my TV, checking my phone every minute. Quickly, I got tired of waiting for a reply and called. He would like that. It was unexpected.

It took four long, aching rings for Emmett to pick up.

"Hello?" He didn't sound too impressed.

"Baby, it's me. Am I interrupting?" I focused my attention on the pattern of my quilt while I waited for his answer.

"Na… Uh. Yeah, actually." His response hurt. He had never told me I was interrupting before.

"I … I need to see you. Can I see you? Please?" I followed the quit pattern with my finger, feeling the different textures.

"Uh," He let out a long breath, clicking his tongue while he thought. "I have a lot of homework, and I work at six." He refused me. He never refuses me.

"Please? Emmett. Please?" My heart began to sink. Maybe Jasper was right.

"What did you want to see me for?" He acted as if he doubted I actually wanted to see him. I sighed.

"Not want. I need to see you. I just had a shitty morning, and would really like it if I could come over and just hug you." I blurted it out, and was immediately embarrassed. I'm sure I didn't sound good. At all.

"Uh, no. I, uh, need to get out of the house. I'll be there in forty minutes." Finally, I could smile.

"Give me a call when you pull up and I'll meet you at the door, okay?" My voice sounded happier, and he picked up on that.

"Alright, Rose. I'll see you in a bit." I could hear his responding smile in his voice.

"I miss you." I said just before he hung up.

The time crawled past. I watched the clock and checked my phone, making sure I had service. The forty-minute mark passed and I was starting to think he wasn't coming. Each minute after forty seemed to drag three times as long as the time had before. It only took thirty minutes with traffic, where was he?

_**I'm too sexy fo-**_

I picked it up before it could ring any longer.

"Emmett!" I almost yelled into the phone. "I'm on my way down."

"I'll be waiting." He hung up the phone.

I opened the door and saw him standing on the porch. His shirt was straining against his large muscle mass. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. I pushed myself into him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. His arms copied my actions, but without the force and need my arms had.

He broke the hug by grabbing my shoulders and pushing back. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Hi." He said. My smile grew and I watched his face. A small smile appeared, but disappeared quickly. He broke our gaze and looked around the room.

"Hello." I replied, which brought his attention back to me.

I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me short and gave me a peck. He then grabbed my hand and stepped into the house. He shut the door and focused his attention on it, examining the back of it, rubbing over it with his free hand.

"Is there something wrong with our door?" I asked him, confused over his actions.

"No, I just thought I saw something." He turned away from the door and looked around the room again. His head stopped sweeping as his eyes focused, staring at the upstairs level. He nodded, and I turned my head to see what he was looking at.

Jasper was leaning on the railing watching our exchange. I wondered if that had made Emmett uncomfortable so I turned back to him.

"Should we go to my room, have a little privacy?" I leaned into him, ready to wrap my arms around him.

"We don't need any privacy. You just wanted to hug me, remember?" He started to walk into the living room, but I held my ground.

"Let's go into my room. Please, Emmett?" He turned and looked at me.

"No. You wanted to see me, you're seeing me. I don't have much time. I have a lot of homework to get done and I really don't have time to go up to your room with you for 'privacy'. I'm sorry." He let go of my hand and finished walking into the living room. "I'm here whenever you want to join me, but I have to leave in a half hour." He plunged into the big puffy sofa.

His voice was stern and sounded hurt.

I followed him into the living room, sitting down next to him. I could only stare at him.

"What did I do, Emmett? What is your problem?" I raised my eyebrow and watched his face. His brow furrowed and he turned his head to me, deepening his breath as he seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"Absolutely nothing, Rosalie." He grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Um, okay. Thank you for coming over, Emmett. I had a very bad morning." I pouted. Jasper really tried to make me feel bad.

"Oh yeah? That's too bad." He kept watching the TV. I tried to snuggle into him to enjoy the little time we had by just remaining in his arms, snuggled in and listening to his heartbeat. His arm was rigid and tense when I laid my head onto it. His coldness stunned me, so I remained still against his rigid arm. I placed my hand on his knee and looked up at his frustrated expression.

"I missed you, baby. Thank you for coming over. It was nice of you to do with your busy schedule." I watched as his eyes slightly narrowed and his nostrils flared for a second. His breathing stayed deep and forced.

"Yeah. Me, too." I waited for a longer response, but he never gave one.

"You don't _sound_ like you missed me." Anger sparked inside me, why didn't he actually say it?

"Well, I've been busy with work lately, you know? And classes. Not much time to myself, or even think of someone else." His words came out harsh, and meaningful.

I was pretty sure he was still mad at me.

"You're not selfish, Emmett. I am." I huffed out and took my face off his. I stared at the TV, but could still feel his breathing. Every breath was deliberate and deep.

He snorted. His breathing regulated and became shallow.

"Sometimes, you really are. You are my sunshine, but that doesn't mean my life revolves around you. You called me selfish for wanting you in my future and making you my future. You called me selfish, when you were the one who took a special day and made it bad. You are the one who acted selfish." He sighed, letting the silence surround us.

"I know, Emmett. And I'm sorry. I just wish you'd see it through my eyes." I looked up at him, expecting him to look down, and wished he had a smile on his face. His face flared with frustration and he stood up, letting me fall to the couch as he did so.

"And I wish you'd see this entire relationship through my eyes." He took a sideways glance at the clock, and his gaze was cold when he met my eyes.

"I have to go. A lot of homework." He sighed, walked up to me and pulled me up by my hand. His face calmed, and all the frustration, anger, and coldness were gone.

"Rosalie. I love you, I really do. You are my queen; you are my first and last thought of the day. I just can't stand that you can't tell me how you feel. We both know you love me. I just wish you would tell me. Then maybe you would get rid of all the anger and denial you hold inside yourself. You really hurt me, and you took my day of happiness and joy, and turned it into something so dead, so horrible. You have no idea what you do to me, and you probably never will, unless you put on your big girl panties and start acting like a woman." He kissed my hand and returned his gaze to my eyes.

"I love you, Rosalie, but I will be busy for the next few days. You have to accept that and respect that. I am not up for any attitude or ridiculous accusations during an already stressful time. I hope you can understand that. When this all blows over, I will call you and we will make plans. We can see each other, but that means we both have to go out of our way, and it wouldn't be for long."

He reached up and pushed my hair off my face with his finger. He thumb moved down and he caressed my cheek.

"You will have to put in just as much effort as me. But Rose, I really need to hear those words from you." I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what to say. He saw my hesitation and sadness swept across his face. I shut my eyes and looked down; I couldn't face him like this.

"I'll be around, Rose. We'll talk later, okay?" He let go of my hand and walked to the front door, he looked up to the upstairs railing and nodded again. Jasper must have still been there.

"Can we still talk? Can we text? Can I call you?" I pleaded. I didn't want to be too loud, Dad still hadn't come out of his room and I didn't want Jasper hearing my words.

"I'll try, but I'm not going to guarantee anything." Emmett kept his gaze on the floor, talking over his shoulder. He didn't even bother to turn around to answer me. "Bye, my queen. I love you." He continued his walk to the door and let himself out.

As he started to close the door behind him, our eyes met. His were full of pain, sorrow, and rejection. He broke our momentary stare and closed the door. After seeing Emmett so sad, my own eyes started to swell. I knew I couldn't lose Emmett. That thought and his upset face was the only things that played through my head the rest of the day.

* * *

_I hope you're enjoying this story, Rosalie really is 100% pure bitch right? Reviews are very much appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

Lecture day. Fun. Why couldn't we have just done a lab period? My instructor rambled on about some bullshit car parts and how to properly "_diagnose and care for ill cars_." He said it like cars were real, like they had feelings. Maybe he knew something we didn't know? Or maybe he got his jollies on with his mustang's exhaust pipe. All I knew was that I was bored out of my fucking mind.

I gazed out the classroom windows that overlooked the garage. The cars looked so alone, and were calling to me. I would've preferred doing the shit jobs on the shit cars then sitting in a lecture class.

My mind was bored, yearning for something to do. All of a sudden my cell phone felt very heavy against my tit. Pulling it out and placing it on my lap, I thought about whom to text and what to text about.

I opened the phone and went through my contacts. My selection found its way to the most fuck-awesome name around. Emmett. But who would've known if he would even text back? I wasn't looking for brownie points, I was looking for an out from this fucking boring class.

_Can't succeed if you don't try, can you?_ My mind already made its decision and was trying to push my will to do it. The clicking was silent enough for no one else to hear, but loud enough to make me realize what I was doing.

_Hi Emmett. In class and teacher's rambling. My mind is racing around you. When can I see you, since today is out?_

Today was supposed to be our day. I hadn't seen him since Saturday, if you even wanted to call that seeing him. He was cold and harsh that day – maybe he was hormonal.

I wondered what he'd been doing with himself. Work wouldn't be taking that much of his time would it? He was just the trainer, he didn't make up the plans, he enforced them. So what could he be doing with all his remaining time? My body was yearning for him; I needed to have his power soon.

My mind started racing at the thought of his power. How he knew all the best positions, how deep he went inside me, how perfect and wonderful his dick was. The man was built for sex. Every one of his muscles put power behind each of his thrusts, his dick always hit the right spots, and he was always ready. He tasted so damn good, too. Having him in my mouth was as much pleasure for me as it was for him.

A loud noise snapped me out of my sex-with-Emmett daydreaming. My pen was deep in my mouth. I quickly regained my previous position, sitting up and removing the pen from my mouth. The instructor was staring out into the lab; the noise must've come from there.

He shrugged off the daydream-interrupting sound and continued with his lecture. The monotone talk about how cars are living beings with diseases continued.

My phone vibrated on my lap, which shocked me. Opening it and checking it made my mouth drop open a bit.

Emmett had been very distant since the last time we'd seen each other. We would text, but it wasn't regularly, and he was always very to-the-point.

_Shouldn't you be listening? Not wasting time on your phone?_

Well, the type of response hadn't changed. Maybe if I flattered him, he would stop with the act?

_How can I listen when you're on my mind? You're too much of a man not to distract me. I need you. You're too handsome to be away from._

My text ran out of room, and I didn't want to overwhelm him. There was more I wanted to say, but multiple texts annoy happy people on a regular day.

Emmett wasn't very happy lately, and I thought it might be because of something that has to do with me. I didn't know for sure though, because he didn't talk to me.

I was getting lonely. I spent my afternoons and nights locked away in my bedroom. I didn't want to face anyone. My mental health still begged for human interaction, even though my subconscious didn't want to be close to anyone.

Something needed to be done. I needed to go somewhere and do something. I missed my boyfriend; I wasn't fucking crazy.

There was only one person I could text, the only person I would be able to be around right now. I found his name in my phone list and started a message.

_Jazzy Wazzy! Let's have some sibling bonding tonight. What do you want to do?_

If I didn't give him an option, then maybe he wouldn't say no.

Jasper would be in between classes right now. Which was where I would be in about fifteen minutes. The time passed slowly and I began to overheat in my frustration.

My cell phone vibrated again, but this time I wasn't so shocked.

_I have a condition if we hang out, but yeah. What do you want to do? Coffee? Dinner? Arcade?_

When we were kids, Jasper used to call me his twin brother, as a joke. I was a pure tomboy and lived my life in Jackson's actions. He ate a worm, I would too; he scuffed his jeans, I would too. My video game abilities, I owed to him. Of course he would mention the arcade. And maybe that was what I would need.

Something about watching people's brains blow the fuck off because of my gun made me smile.

_Yeah, let's do arcade._

My smile grew, I was proud of myself. I went out of my introvert shell and made plans with someone. It might've been my brother, but that was okay with me.

—–

I didn't want to go home to an empty house after class so I went to the cafeteria. I knew Bella usually ate lunch at a specific table, and Edward would meet her there. Parading through the crowd I kept my eyes out for Bella.

When I finally spotted her, she was sitting in silence reading her book. I felt rude to interrupt her, but wasn't my company better then a book?

I pulled out a chair, scraping it on the floor as I did so, and sat down. Bella didn't look up from her book.

"Well, hello to you too, Isabella." Being ignored was one of my least favourite things, so I greeted her with her full name. She hated that shit.

"Hi Rosalie. How are you?" She didn't even look up to acknowledge me.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." The cafeteria was getting busier so I looked through the faces for anyone I recognized. That was better then staring at a reading Bella.

The silence radiated from our table, it was very uncomfortable. Finally, Bella closed her book and broke the silence.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Her gaze wasn't a glare, but she didn't have her typical 'nice Bella' game face on.

I didn't want to sit in awkward silence the entire time so I had no choice. I had to start a conversation with Bella, and keep it going.

"How's your week going? Besides the 'my boyfriend is whipped' activities with Edward." I smirked at her. I pushed myself to make it playful, instead of nasty. I really didn't want to hear about her and her overly admiring boy fairy. He always did stupid shit for her. It was a little sickening to know a male chose the ballet for a date instead of monster trucks or a comedy club. That just wasn't natural.

"It's going good. Classes have been intense! Midterms are coming up for us academic majors." She smiled sweetly at me. She always made fun of me about my major; she didn't think mechanics was an appropriate career for a girl.

"Yeah? Been studying hard?" My words were filled with relief. I was glad she didn't mention Edward.

She giggled and quickly held up the book she had been reading. I cocked my head to read the words at such an awkward angle. _20th Century English Literature_.

"Haven't put this book down in two days. I have to memorize a list of ten pieces of literature. The titles, authors, publication dates and the plots. I have until Friday to remember it all, only three more pieces to remember, but they are the 'easy' ones." She radiated with pride and her smile shone.

"You'll do great, Bella." I smiled encouragingly at her. She opened her book back up, immediately refocusing on it.

Bella was a beautiful girl. It was natural beauty, and she wore little make up. Her personality shone through with kindness and generosity. She had beautiful brown eyes and long hair. I wasn't going lesbian for Bella, but she was who people should be calling beautiful. Not me.

I said in the awkward silence for a few minutes. Was Bella's return to reading a sign that she wanted me to leave? Should I stick around? I really didn't want to be alone.

My eyes searched the cafeteria and focused on a food kiosk. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything but an apple and a carrot today.

My body pushed itself up off the chair and I stood there, awkwardly, for a moment. Should I be polite? I may need Bella around with Emmett being so distant. Fuck it, what's being nice, once, going to do to me?

I bit my lower lip and stared at Bella. She had no food around her maybe she hadn't eaten yet?

"You, uh… want something to eat?" I waited until her gaze met mine, then used our connected gaze to lead her eyes to the kiosk.

"You? Buy me… food?" She was shocked. Her mouth had fallen open, her eyes were wide, and her voice was on the verge of laughing. Fucking awesome. I didn't want it to be even more awkward.

"Yeah. No need to orgasm over it. You want some fucking food or not?" Frustration flew into my voice. She didn't need to be so dumb.

She nodded her head and looked at the kiosk I was hinting at.

"I love that place. This is so generous of you, Rose!" She grabbed a pen and paper to write down her order.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I winked at her and snatched the sheet out of her hand.

I worked my way through the overly crowded tables and got to the kiosk. Ordering our food, I stepped aside to wait. While I had some time I figured I would check my cell phone for Emmett's reply. Nothing. I sighed dramatically and let out a frustrated growl. Why couldn't he just text me. Was it that hard to type out words on his phone?

Suddenly I remembered my promise to Jake. His number was still in my cell phone. I unfolded the sheet of paper Bella had written her order on, and wrote down his number. He wouldn't like how long it had been since I'd told him she would call. I should text him to let him know.

_Hey Jake. It's Rose. Just saw Bella for the first time today. Will give her your number._

Our order was up so I grabbed it and strolled back to our table. Putting Jake's number on top of Bella's napkins, I handed her food to her. It didn't take her long to notice.

"What's this?" She was playing with the paper in her hands.

"Oh, that's Emmett's cousin's phone number. He didn't have a way to meet up with you himself, so he asked me to give you his number." I opened my bottle of iced tea and took a few sips.

"Rose, I have Edward. I am _very_ happy with him! I don't need some random boy's number." She was upset. Fuck, I would be too if someone gave me some other guy's number. But I had to do it. Maybe Emmett would talk to me again?

"Bella, please. He doesn't want to fuck you." I had to struggle against myself not to laugh at what I just said. "He just wants some friends. You guys have similar tastes and both like to laugh. He's not a replacement Edward. He's Jake. A new toy to hang out with, if you want to call it that. Give him a call, it would mean a lot to him." I stuck a fry into my mouth and start chewing. "Ugh. These fries are too damn salty."

I pushed the fries away, disgusted and suddenly not hungry.

Bella turned the paper around in her hands, debating whether to keep it or not. Letting out a big sigh, she looked up at me.

"He doesn't want to attempt to steal me from Edward? Just wants to be friends?" Her face radiated apprehension and wavering.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's just looking for friends." I felt bad for lying to her, but I could always tell her that Jake became attracted after they started hanging out.

Taking out my cell phone I began to text Jake.

"Are you going to call him?" With her answer I could give Jake a heads up.

"Yeah. I guess. Nothing wrong with a new friend, right?" She grinned and her cheeks turned a bright pink. Little Bella was embarrassed. How cute.

_Jake. Bella's gonna call. Don't try to jump her bones. She's calling to be a friend. Not for a date. Remember that and you'll have a shot._

We spent the next half hour talking about anything we could. Bella wasn't too bad. Some of the shit she said pissed me off. Stupid childish Bella crap, of course. Her stupid comments led to awkward moments of silence.

Her last comment was really fucking ridiculous. She went on and on about Edward, and how much she loved him. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I gotta go. Nice talking with you." I spit out at her. I let my frustration show. Fuck it. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and stormed off.

Hearing about Bella and her wonderful Edward made me sick on the best of days. Now, with Emmett so fucking cold and leaving me so alone, I couldn't even stand to hear Edward's name.

As I drove home, I yelled at almost every car that did some stupid shit on the road.

My final destination was my room; I was lucky enough to be the first one home. No one got in my way as I stormed through the door and up the stairs.

I fell down onto my bed and put a pillow over my head. I just wanted to wake up and be back with Emmett, in his arms.

I closed my eyes to imagine myself with him again, wrapped in his security and strength. My consciousness became fuzzy and I slowly drifted into sleep.

—-

The pounding on my door startled me awake.

"Rosalie, you in there?" My mind made the voice sounded like Emmett. How I wish it would've been Emmett.

"What do you want?" I took the pillow off my head and yelled at the still closed door.

"You still want to go to the arcade? It's past 7:00." The voice was now trying to open my door. The voice was Jasper. Startled, I rolled out of bed.

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep." I walked over to the door, unlocked it and let Jasper in.

"Wow, how long were you sleeping? You kind of look like shit." Did he have to be so brutally honest? Fuck, brothers are great, aren't they?

I looked at the clock, trying to remember what time I fell asleep. Reaching up to rub my eyes reminded me.

"About six hours. I guess." My sleep will be fucked up tonight. "Just let me get fixed up and I'll meet you downstairs." I searched my room looking for something to wear. I had no one to impress tonight. Emmett wouldn't be there. I didn't want to get dressed the fuck up.

"For sure. You look like shit. I'll give you a half hour, okay?" He chuckled and left the room.

My eyes scanned the room for something comfortable to wear tonight. There was a rumpled up mass of blue on a chair in the corner of the room. I sauntered over to investigate the blue fabric. Picking it up, I realized what it was.

Emmett's shirt. He left it here one day after our sexion. He had worn layers that day. He'd winked at me as he threw it on the chair. _"Now you have something to remember today by."_

Picking it up, I brought it to my nose. It still smelt like him. I put the shirt over my head and immediately felt surrounded by him.

I put my hair up into a messy bun. Locks of hair fell randomly and framed my face.

I didn't meet my typical standards, my make up was half off, my hair was up and messy, and I was wearing my man's shirt. But I didn't care. Tonight was about comfort and interaction. Not impressing someone to get my way.

My phone vibrated, pulling it out I saw Bella's name above the text.

_Hey. Just wanted to say thank you, again, for the lunch. That was very thoughtful of you!_

I smiled at the text. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I guess being nice could make me happy. Who would've thought?

_Anytime. Thanks for sitting with me during lunch, sorry for my exit. I just forgot about something. Want to do coffee sometime?_

I was shooting for a long shot, but I didn't care. I needed interaction, and if Emmett wouldn't give it, I'd rely on Jazz and Bella. About time I opened up to her. It'd been years since we started our friendship.

I had two unread messages in my inbox. The first was from Jake.

_Thx 4 givn Bella my #. U R awsum._

I shuddered at the chat speak. His response didn't deserve a reply. That was one thing that really bugged me, stupid chat speak. Are you really so lazy to write out the full word?

The other reply made my heart flutter. He made my day just from one simple text.

_Trust me. I know what you mean. You're always on my mind, always make it difficult for me to listen._

I didn't know what to say. I knew I didn't have much chance before he lost his "missing" attitude. I had to try.

_When can I see you? I miss you so much. Please tell me I can see you soon._

A reply came back and I checked it before going downstairs.

_Friday. Morning classes were cancelled. Are you up for ditching?_

I had to do a double take at the sender. Emmett. He usually wasn't the type to ask me to ditch classes. But of course I would. It would be a week since I'd seen him last.

_Yeah. I'll ditch, but only because it's you. I miss you so much Emmett. You are my king._

I sent the text and stood in my room, alone, waiting for his reply. My phone vibrated and a wave of happiness soared through me.

_I would love to do coffee with you Rosalie! When are you available?_

It was only Bella. I didn't want to reply to that yet. Maybe Emmett and I would be seeing each other more again.

Exiting my room I checked out the upper floor. Jasper's door stood open; he must be waiting downstairs. I headed down the stairs, halting halfway. Another text. I quickly grabbed my phone and looked for the sender. Just the man I wanted to hear from.

_I've been doing a lot of thinking. But, you're still my queen._ _Meet me on Friday, or should I pick you up?_

A huge smile spread across my face, it would have shocked anyone to see it. I hadn't been smiling much since Emmett and I fought. I staggered over the end of the text. Why would I waste time driving to him when he could drive me himself?

_Pick me up. Anytime you want, just let me know. Miss you so much._

I closed my phone and pranced down the rest of the stairs. My eyes scanned the open space of our main floor, but I couldn't see Jasper.

"Jazz? I'm ready!" I called out, hoping he'd hear me.

Dad popped his head out from behind a kitchen cabinet and walked towards me.

"Going out with your brother?" His voice rang with puzzlement. "I mean, nothing wrong with it. You guys just haven't hung out in a while." He looked me over and saw what I was wearing. More puzzlement filled his face, he was probably radiating by now.

"Yeah. We're going to the arcade. It should be a blast!" Excitement pounded through my voice. This was the first time I was leaving the house in a week. Well, for anything other then school.

Dad's eyes lit up and he took in what I said.

"Well, have fun, flower! Don't stay out too late, though." He kissed my cheek and continued to the puffy couch in the living room.

Jasper came barreling down the stairs from the bonus room. His face was alight as he clutched onto his cell phone.

"Are you ready, Brose?" Something had made him beyond happy. His words flew threw the air like a clown had laughed them.

"Yeah, what's up?" I couldn't be around him the entire time if he was going to be that happy.

"Nothing, just a text from Alice. Let's go to the arcade." As if his happiness blinded him temporarily, he looked me over and snorted. "You wearing that? With your hair like that?"

I looked at my shirt and reached for my hair. It wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, it's just the arcade. It's not like I'm trying to sleep with anyone there. I don't need to dress up." I smirked. I'd make sure I'd really dress up for the next time I saw Emmett, and I mean _really_ dress up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. You should _not_ be using that sort of behavior. You are a lady, not a slut." Dad's scream echoed across the entire house. Guess I could've said my statement a little quieter.

"Yeah, Dad. I know. I was only joking." I looked back at Jasper and nodded towards the door. "Let's go."

Jaspers BMW was full of gas so we took his car. He was also a much safer driver then I was. I had a tendency to speed, and I often got road rage at all the stupid drivers.

Wearing Emmett's shirt was hurting me more then it was helping me. I expected it to make me feel more comfortable, more loved. It was reminding me of the time we were missing. The time we weren't spending together.

"Jasper…" I didn't want to tell him he was right, he wasn't right. He was just lucky.

"What's up, Rosalie?" His eyes stayed on the road, but he cocked his ear towards me.

"Well, I just needed some advice." I started to play with the hem of the shirt.

"About…" His quick glance at me made me apprehensive to continue.

"Well, about Emmett. He's been really distant lately. And it's really starting to hurt." I watched out the window. I couldn't look at him.

"Yeah. I figured that with the amount of time you've spent in your room." He pulled into the arcade parking lot, and we sat in the car. He turned off the ignition and turned to face me.

"Well, I don't know how to fix it. I am who I am." I shrugged. "I can't just change who I am, that would be lying to me." I didn't want to look at him, hearing what he would have to say to that comment would be enough.

"Rosalie. You chose to be a bitch. That isn't who you are. You never were before Royce. You need to bite your tongue and move on. Yes, Royce hurt you. Yes, it will take a while to get over it. But you have Emmett. Well, you_had_ Emmett." He snorted. "Sorry to say past tense. But it's true. Look at how distant Emmett is. You guys haven't seen each other in what?" He stopped, waiting for my answer.

"Four days…" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Exactly. And you guys saw each other at least once a day. All this came about because of what you did, Rosalie. Emmett did nothing." He shook his head, continuing his speech. "You need to figure yourself out. Either you remain a bitch and live a life alone. Or you stop the attitude bullshit, and you get Emmett back. But he won't stick around having such a horrible girl as his future. You don't deserve someone who treats you so right. You act like a bitch; you deserve to be treated like a bitch. Emmett is completely in the right, and you are the reason for his distance. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but you _need_ to make the decision for your future."

He ended his speech by shaking his head and watching out the windshield.

"What do I do, Jasper? I can't lose Emmett." I still wasn't able to get my voice to its regular level.

"You talk to him and find out what _he_ wants. What made him upset. Why _he_needs you. You need to see the relationship from _his_ viewpoint, and you need to understand it. You can't over-react to anything he says, and you need to listen to it all. When he is done, you need to ask what you can do to win him back, how you can earn his love. And Rose, you have to admit you love him." His gaze bore into me.

I shuddered at his last sentence. That I _love_ him? How can I admit that when I am so sure I don't? Love destroys; it doesn't save.

"How can I tell him that when I don't know if I do? I don't know if I can." I picked at a seam in the shirt, pulling on a frayed stitch.

"Well, Rose. You're going to have to figure out about love with him. It's your future. Yours and his. I can't help with that." He watched out the window as he talked. Slowly, he turned his gaze on me.

"Do you want to sit in here and talk all night, or do you want to go play some games? It will help us get out our stress, and I bet I can beat you in three quarters of the games they have." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Let's go play some games." I opened my door and got out. The cool air was refreshing.

We started to walk towards the arcade, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Because of Emmett's shirt it was a little awkward to put it in my bra. I had to lift the shirt from the bottom just to get it.

There was a text waiting. I must've missed the notification.

_I hate to say it, but I miss you, too. Be ready on Friday morning, it may be a big day. I adore you._

I was confused from his text. 'A big day.' What did he mean by that? I shrugged it off, focusing more on the 'I miss you, too' that he blessed me with. I quickly wrote out my reply.

_I need to talk to you. Hope you budget that into Fri. I'm sorry, baby. Know that you're my only weakness, & the only thing that'll change me._

I stopped and smiled at my cell phone. I couldn't wait for Friday.

I quickened my pace to catch up to Jasper. He was waiting for me at the entrance to the arcade.

"Thought I lost you back there." He chuckled.

"Just had to send a text." I smiled and shook my phone at him. "Let's go play some games, so I can kick your ass, just like in the old days."

With that, I held the door open for him and we walked into the arcade, ready to have fun and let our stresses fly from us into the joysticks and buttons of the videogames.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play**__ with them._

* * *

It was another great morning, another day to grow and better myself. Who was I kidding? It was just another day to wake up hung over and away from the only girl I'd ever loved.

I'd taken to drinking, lately. After my long day, alone, I'd retire to my bedroom with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Drinks would be poured down my throat by my own hands until I passed out. I'd wake up the next morning, hung over as hell, and do the shit all over again.

It wasn't healthy, I knew that much. And it wasn't a way to deal with my issues. It was just a way to sleep, without thoughts of _to stay or not to stay_ running through my head.

Rosalie was 100% bitch. No denying it. She treated everyone with disrespect and that didn't exclude anyone. In Rosalie's world, she was queen. She called the shots and she ran the roost. When some other chicken, or rooster, would battle her, she'd peck out their fucking eyes, or their heart.

Yet, as horrid as she was, I still loved her. I loved how her eyes always sparkled when she saw me. How her smile radiated happiness from her entire body. How she said my name when we were happy. How she liked the things I liked, and we rarely disagreed on any leisurely activity, if we did, it was which sports team to cheer for. I loved how she could sit down all afternoon and just play video games. How she would do anything for me, even if it meant getting something for herself.

I loved that she knew what I liked, that she went out of her way to learn it. She may've never used those skills, but she learnt them. I loved how she was the first thought to enter my mind when I woke up, and how she was the last thought to leave my mind as I fell asleep. I loved so much about her, that for me, it outweighed her horrible attitude.

What I didn't love about her was how she played with my fucking heart like it was plastic. She didn't care if she dropped it. That would mean one less thing for her to worry about. I didn't love how fucking cold she was to me, and how she hated my accomplishments.

I didn't love how she led me to the fucking bottle of Jack Daniels that sat nearly empty beside my bed.

I didn't love that the pounding headache I had was because of her cruelty and inability to understand anyone but herself.

I pushed myself up off my bed, too fucking tired to do anything about my morning wood. Stumbling through my room, over the randomly strewn clothes, was a bit of a challenge. My coordination still wasn't all there, but I managed to make it to my bedroom door. I would have to do this quick. I didn't want to talk to anyone yet, chances were my words still slurred. I adjusted myself so if, god forbid, my mother walked into the hall she wouldn't see my morning glory, and grabbed the handle. Pulling the door open, I made a quick – albeit clumsy – dash to the bathroom. I made it successfully in, without being spotted.

I turned and faced the mirror. My face contorted and my eyes widened. Wow, I looked like shit today. I needed a shower. Bad.

I turned on the hot water and watched it fill up the room with steam. Hesitating as I jumped into the shower, I turned the water temperature down. I pushed myself in and let the ice cold water run down my body. This should help me wake up.

I put my arm up against the wall of the shower and rested my head. This was ridiculous. I had to stop this fucked up cycle. I was seeing Rose today, for a very important _talk_. Maybe that will help me get my mind made up. I sure fucking hope so.

I quickly washed myself as much as the cold water would allow. I didn't want it warm – I needed the chill of the icy water to keep me alert.

Turning the water off, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I ran to my room and quickly got myself ready.

Thank my mother for my curls. Those things take ten seconds flat to dry. I threw on a, what I thought was clean, shirt and some jeans. Done and done, dressed to impress, well, sort of.

Mom and Dad were back on day shifts. Mom started at 8:00 and Dad at 9:30. It was just after 7:30, which was perfect. I could talk to Dad one on one with no Mom interruptions.

I ran crashing down the stairs. I still wasn't feeling that great, but no pain, no gain, right?

Dad poked his head out of the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow.

"Someone's chipper today." He cleared his throat and returned his head to the kitchen.

Following his lead, I entered the kitchen as well and grabbed an apple off the table.

"Not chipper. But affable." I smirked. Dad didn't like to use 'normal' adjectives. He raised me like I was a thesaurus, but I only used my wide vocabulary with him. No one would understand what I was talking about.

"Ah. Why affable?" His cocked eyebrow seemed to grow over his gaze at me.

"Because today I feel like I will make a major decision as to what my future entails. So, I feel affable. Knowing that I am ready for whatever, or whomever, will be thrown at me. Suitable?"

He walked over to me, with a grin on his face.

"That's my boy." He patted my shoulder as he walked past. Sitting down at the table, he unfolded the newspaper and began to read.

"Dad, I was hoping we could talk. Do you mind?" I sat down at the opposite side of the table as him.

Watching me as I sat, curiosity poured over his face. Dad was always a nosey man. He liked to know everything and used to quiz me on my life. One day I told him the complete truth, about all the sexual adventures Rose and I had that day. He hasn't quizzed me for a while, which was good. I loved my Dad, but prying into my everyday business was a little annoying.

I laughed at the awkward face he was sporting. His laugh in return helped me calm down.

"What is it son?" He sipped his coffee as he folded up the paper.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. Rosalie really disappointed me when I told her about my promotion. She took the situation and twisted it to make me look like the bad guy. She didn't listen when I tried to explain myself, and she called me selfish." It was awkward to look my dad in the eyes as I ranted to him. I had to look away, and watched his coffee cup while I talked.

"Yeah. I'd heard about that from your Mother. She was quite worried about you." He smiled, and took a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah. I bet she was." I rubbed the back of my neck. That wasn't a situation I wanted my mother to see me in. "But anyways, how do you know when someone is right, Dad. How do you know when it's not just a really long fling?"

I'd never really talked to my dad about relationship things. I had girlfriends during high school, but none were serious. They were more a 'let's rebel and date' sort of deal.

"Son. If there is one thing I've learnt about women it's that they will always try to make things your fault. So, because Rosalie was sad she lost time with you, she tried to make you feel guilty. That is a feminine trait. Your Mother does it a lot. It doesn't mean she's not happy with you or happy for you, it just means she was sad she lost time with you. Granted, Rosalie is high maintenance. But as far as knowing if she is the one or not, that is something your heart will tell you." He put his forearms onto the table and leaned forward.

"But how do you know when your heart is telling you as opposed to if you love her?" He made a lot of sense, but yet was so confusing.

"When you left her house that night, and you were trying to rip your hair out, what were you thinking? _What a selfish woman_? _How could she do this_? Or were you thinking about something else? When you woke up the next morning, were you thinking of your future with or without her? Have you been drinking to get her out of your thoughts? Or were you drinking to relieve the loneliness? Do you understand where I am coming from? What I am trying to say? Basically, is Rosalie still your main focus, no matter what she does?" He had barely moved during his entire speech. My old man was a great speaker.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I rubbed my chin. Rose was the only thing I had been thinking about for a week. Thoughts of her were the only thing that was getting me through my days. Maybe Rosalie was the one. "Thanks Dad. I gotta go, though. Have a good day at work."

"Have a good day, son. And good luck." He nodded at me and unfolded his paper.

I left the house quickly; I wanted to be alone to think. I quickly texted Rosalie, I had forgotten to do it earlier. I was still giving her an hours notice.

_Hey Rose. I'll be at your place in about an hour. Is everyone gone from your place?_

I started the car and drove to the coffee shop close to my house. I ordered breakfast and sat at a table. Alone. I wasn't in a rush. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached to dig it out.

"Hello. You look like you could use some company. Mind if I sit down on… er… with you?" An angelic voice filled the space around me, and I looked up to see the source of the voice.

She was absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous, full lips caught my eyes, and I licked my lips in response. My gaze followed her petite nose to her beautiful, bright sapphire eyes, which were framed in turn by long lashes. She had perfect cheekbones, and a wonderful jaw line. Her tits were glorious and framed by a green shirt, emphasizing her pale chest.

I sat staring at her for a few seconds, taking in her beauty. My eyes wandered from her chest back to her face, and I had to control myself not to invite her to my bedroom. She definitely was one night stand material. I probably looked like a fool, because she smiled at me. Her lips curled up and revealed a delicious 'fuck me' smile. Oh, would I ever.

My cell phone vibrated against my leg again. I hadn't pulled it out before the beautiful stranger spoke. It was probably Rosalie.

I wasn't the type of guy to fuck a girl and leave. As much as I wanted to sex this stranger like crazy for the rest of the day, I was a loyal man. I was still with Rosalie.

"Thanks, but I have a girlfriend." I smiled at her, trying to look as polite as I could. I was turning her down, no need to be rude about it. I looked away quickly, before my mind could change itself, and I could hear the stranger walk away.

Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I whipped it open. Both the texts were from Rosalie.

_Can't wait to see you. No one is here, just me._

I flipped to the other one.

_Which do you like better? Green or red?_

Ironic. At this minute, I liked green. I scanned the tables for the beautiful stranger. My eyes caught her looking at me and I quickly glanced back at my phone.

_Green. Definitely green._

I couldn't resist myself. Those tits looked marvelous.

I ate my breakfast fighting with myself. My dick wanted me to march right over to that luscious lipped beauty and ask her home. My brain, on the other hand, thought about how many guys she did that to, and how many little souvenirs she'd received from all their dicks.

I picked up my coffee and the last bits of my breakfast. Pushing the door open, I glanced one last look at the woman. She was watching me, with her finger in her mouth. I knew it: the girl was a ho. I winked at her and turned around, heading for my jeep.

Starting the jeep, I checked out the clock. I had a half hour, perfect. I shoved the rest of my breakfast in my mouth and drove out of the parking lot. The drive was quick, and I arrived at Rosalie's house a little early. I parked out front and sat in the car. I sipped my coffee and rested my head against the headrest. My phone vibrated in my cup holder. Shit, I was caught. I sighed and grabbed my phone, flipping it open.

_Okay. I'm ready. Whenever you get here just walk in. _

So, she either knew I was here and subtly letting me know, or she was planning something for me. Fucking awesome. Whatever. Even if she knew, she wouldn't blow her shot to see me so early. I knew how Rosalie worked.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the headrest again. I lowered my breathing, trying to control my emotions. I needed to keep my cool, no matter what she did. I opened my eyes and finished up my coffee.

"Rosalie… I hope you know today makes it or breaks it. I love you, but I can't stay with you if all you do is turn things on me. Your attitude and actions today will make up my mind." I said the words quietly and to the emptiness of my car. I hoped, somehow, she would hear my words and act right today.

Sighing, I opened my car door. I didn't want to end Rosalie and I. I wanted my future with her, but I couldn't constantly be played around.

_Get this over with; she'll let you know your future. It's out of your hands._ My mind kept replaying those words over and over.

Reaching the front step, I pushed the door open. The news channel was at a dull volume, filling the house with droning voices. I closed the door with a loud thud, peeking around the house.

"Hello? Rosalie?" Calling out to the house, I hoped I didn't scare her. She told me to walk right in, but I expected her to be by the door. Suddenly she came running out of the kitchen. Her hair swayed with her movement, and the smile on her face lit up the room.

That beautiful stranger with the tits? She had nothing on the beauty that was about to jump into my arms. Rose had closed the distance between us in a few seconds. She jumped into my arms and threw me off my balance. I staggered to catch my footing again; her added weight threw me a little off.

I regained my balance and squeeze her tightly into me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Mr. McCarty." She whispered, as she kissed my jawbone beneath my ear. Her arms pulled herself even closer to me. "Please don't leave me alone like that again?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her I wouldn't, because that would depend on her. My mind raced as I tried to think of a response, I nestled my face into her shoulder, my lips resting on her collarbone.

"I missed you too." My voice was at a whisper. I had hoped she heard me. I kissed her collarbone and attempted to set her down. Her legs wrapped tighter around me as she resisted. What was she, five?

"Rose, can I please put you down?" I loosened my grip on her. Hoping she would get the point.

Reluctantly, she lowered herself off my body. She placed her feet on the floor and I finally got to actually look at her. Her hair was done, but she didn't have on as much makeup. A smile took over my face. Maybe she was finally comfortable enough to be herself with me? I looked down at her; she was wearing a loose fitting shirt and jeans.

"Wow, Rosalie." Smiling, I looked her over again. She finally felt comfortable enough with me to be comfortable with herself.

"What?" She looked down at herself. "You don't like it? Should I finish getting ready?" She blushed, she fucking blushed. I couldn't help but let my smile take over. I chuckled at her and pulled her close to me.

"Rosalie. You look fucking beautiful. More beautiful than any other time I've seen you. You should dress like this more often." Whispering my answer, I followed her jaw line with my lips.

My words stopped as I reached her chin, and I moved in to kiss her. Our lips met with force, each of us pushing harder into the other. She pushed me backwards, without disconnecting our lips, and pressed me against the wall. I quickly turned us around and pinned her. Grabbing my shirt, she pulled me harder against her. Her hands moved up my back and rested on my shoulder blades, holding me close.

The lack of sex during the week really didn't help our situation. As she pulled my torso closer, my hips automatically followed. The pressure of her hips against me caused my dick to twitch. I immediately pulled away. We needed to talk, and I knew if she felt my dick harden then she wouldn't want to.

I grabbed her hand in mine, showing her I wasn't rejecting her.

"See? You look amazing." I chuckled.

"I missed you. A lot." Her eyes bore into mine with a strong intensity. "Emmett, I need you to know something." She bit her lip, her voice sounded hesitant. Curiosity flew through me. Cocking an eyebrow at her, I grabbed her other hand.

"What's that?" I pulled her right hand up to kiss the back of it. She moved her glance away from me. I kept my eyes on hers, watching their every hesitant twitch.

"I know… I know you l… I know you _adore_ me." She added a sneer on the word. "And, I want you to know that I really, really care about you." She bit her lip and looked at me, avoiding my eyes. "I want to tell you something more. But not here."

Her gaze finally landed on mine, and a wave of guilt flew through me. She looked so vulnerable, so hurt.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk first, or do you want me to?" I didn't want her uncomfortable, but after the look she gave me, I didn't know what she wanted to tell me, and quite frankly, I was scared.

"You first. Please?" Her eyes were telling a story, one I couldn't quite understand. I was getting worried. But, it was better to get my part over with, right?

"Whatever you want, my queen." Gripping tighter on her hand, I pulled her to the couch. Sitting us down, I took a deep breath.

"Rosalie. I love you. I've never cared for anyone like I've cared for you. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. You rule my heart, and my emotions. Being away from you this week has been horrible. I've been drinking myself to sleep at night just to keep my thoughts off you." I smiled at her, embarrassed at myself. But she needed to know. "I know you struggle on the concept of love because of your childhood, but know this. I will get you to admit it. And Rose, I need you to admit it. As much as I love you, I cannot be rejected by you all the time. You play with my heart and constantly lead me along. You give me the greatest pleasures, yet cause me the worst pain." Her gaze had moved from mine, I stopped my speech, waiting for her eyes to return.

She played with the couch for a minute, and returned her gaze to me.

"I need your attention, Rosalie." I grabbed both her hands, to prevent her tactile curiosity getting the better of her. She liked to play with things in her hands. "Back to what I was saying. Baby, if you want to be with me I have a few things we need to work on. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want my heart ripped from me all the time. I need love, just like the next man. And not just physical shit. I need your emotional support, your love."

I sighed and watched her face. She looked worried, concerned. I kissed her hand again. I hated putting her into a position that made her sad. But I had to stop jeopardizing my happiness to make her happy.

"What are the things we need to work on?" Her eyes moved from mine to my chest.

"Well, first off, your attitude. You can't go hot and cold on me all the time. I need one or the other. If you want to overreact with me or yell at me, let me know now. It's okay when I do something, but when it's over nothing… it's just not right." She nodded, listening intently.

"Secondly, I need you to understand more from my perspective. I am constantly doubling over backwards to make you happy, and a lot of the times, my wants or needs are forgotten because it's not what makes YOU happy." She bit her lip. She knew that part was true.

"And, thirdly." I sighed. "This is the part I really need. I need you to love me. I need you to find in yourself how you feel. I need you to be honest to yourself and to me. We both know you love me, you just refuse to say it." Her eyes returned to mine, and had a hint of a glare in them.

"You don't have to tell me now. But you will need to tell me soon. I am planning on a future with you. I am planning on you as my wife. How can we do that if you won't even admit how you feel?" I pulled her close to me, embracing her in a hug.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian. I really do not want our relationship to fail." I kissed the top of her head as she rested against my chest. I could feel her tears through my t‑shirt as she sniffed against me and moved her hand to wipe her tears.

Pulling away, she smiled at me. Her eyes were wet and her nose a little red. I smiled at her; as cruel as it sounded, she was cute when she cried.

"I think I can work on those. I can't lose you. I need you." Her eyes lit up as her smile grew. "I have something for you. I made it this morning."

She jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"No peeking!" Her yell filled the house. And I immediately turned my head away.

"I'm not!" My smile grew. How I missed smiling at her. She came running back from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. A bowl covered it. Placing the plate between us she put her hand on my knee.

"Emmett. I really, really care about you. And you are my king. I don't do this often, so I hope they taste good. But I think this shows you how I feel about you." Her smile grew as she lifted the bowl.

Two cupcakes, covered in icing, were sitting on the plate. One with red icing, the other with green. On the red icing was a large 'R+E'. On the green icing, an 'E' surrounded by hearts.

I chuckled at the cupcakes. She had put a lot of effort into them.

"Yeah. It shows a lot, Rosalie!" For most girls, this would just show a sappy reason for them to get their man to do something. But for my Rose, who doesn't cook or bake for anyone, it showed her true feelings.

"This one is yours." Picking up the green one, she removed the wrapping.

I reached for it, but she pulled away.

"Remember this gift. Remember it as I tell you my story." Her smile fell, and she passed over the cupcake.

"Do you want me to eat it now, or do you want to tell your story?" I eyed her skeptically. She seemed very skittish.

"No. Let's eat our cupcakes now." She grabbed her red cupcake and unwrapped it. Holding her cupcake in the air, she smiled. "Cheers, to us!"

I connected our cupcakes and made a "clink" sound. We both ate our cupcakes in silence. It was a little awkward, but Rosalie obviously wasn't in a mood to talk while we ate. And what Rosalie wanted, I would give; even if it were silence.

The cupcake was fucking amazing. I ate it in about three bites. It was too good to savor. Rose was still picking at hers. She didn't seem too interested. Feeling my stare, she moved her eyes to connect them with mine.

"Are you ready, now?" Fear and sadness flew through her voice, and I had to fight myself from picking her up and squeezing her tight. She had something to tell me, and I didn't want to interrupt that something.

"Yes. I am." Attempting to give her moral support, I picked up her hand. Rubbing small circles on the back of it, I smiled at her. She pulled her hand away and returned my smile, but it wasn't genuine.

"Well. You know I was in a relationship before you, with Royce. And you know that he left me. But you don't know the extent of the story, the details." Her eyes darted away from mine. I knew this would be a conversation without eye contact – that made her so much harder to read. "Well, when I was sixteen, I saw the love Jasper and Alice had. I assumed that I could find love just like that. So genuine, so caring. So real. I was always skeptical on love, so for me to open my heart up to someone was huge.

"I met Royce at the grocery store. Yeah, real fucking romantic, hey? Well, we exchanged numbers and quickly went on a date. Our courtship moved fast; after about two months we admitted to each other that we were in love. Royce proposed that night. He said he could never love anyone like he loved me, and he wanted to be my husband. He told me all about the children we would have, the house we would own, the parties we would throw. He threw the hook and I sank with it." Her eyes started to well up with tears, and her hands found the bottom seam of her shirt.

"Royce and I planned our wedding for May. We wanted it to be nice, all the trees to be green, and without the wear of summer. We'd planned it outdoors, by the river. There was a beautiful field. But life doesn't always go as planned.

My dad paid for most of the wedding because Royce and I were both young. We were only seventeen when the wedding was planned. We were engaged for about eight months, just enough time to plan a full wedding. We had beautiful orchids picked out, invitations were sent, and everything was in full swing. A week before the wedding, Royce brought me to a nice restaurant. He told me he couldn't wait for me to be his wife and that he was ecstatic for our future. He even rented us a small house. But then things seemed to change.. he, he started to hit me." My hands clenched at her words and I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to keep my cool. "At first it was just at small things, but then it got worse and I had to start covering up the bruises. You always ask me how I got that scar on the side of my ass, that was from Royce. He came back drunk one night and thought it would be funny to burn me with the end of his cigarette, obviously I never let him get away with it. I left a pretty bad mark on him myself. Anyway, every single time he realized what he had done to me, he'd apologize and me being the fucking fool I was always forgave him because I loved him and I thought he loved me. Some fucking mistake that was.

Two days before the wedding, he left. He woke me up in the morning and told me he had never loved me. '_How could anyone ever love something like you?_' were his exact words. He had gone to all of the major vendors, the baker, the caterer, the florist, everyone, and got cash refunds for the deposits. My father was generous with his money; he gave much more than the required amount for each location. Royce ran off with every cent of it. He had taken a lot of my things, and he trashed my room.

The entire time we were together, he told me he loved me; he told me I was his treasure, that nothing in the world was worth more than me." Her words became choppy through her tears. "The first person I loved ended up playing with me like I was a rag doll. For ten months he was telling me lies, and I believed every word.

Now, do you understand why I have such a hard time with love? Not only did I have parents that didn't believe in love, I had Royce to show me that love can be lied about, that it's not always true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this before, but I just couldn't. I'm ashamed of myself for believing him, and even more ashamed of myself that he, Royce 'the fucking joke' King, took away my ability to love you."

Her head dropped and she wrapped her arms around her torso. I didn't know how to react, part of me wanted to hunt down this fucking cunt and kick the shit out of him but my heart was telling me that I needed to be strong for her. She needed me. This was the first time that Rosalie was actually making herself vulnerable to me and I wasn't going to fuck that up. I finally let my heart take over and scooted myself closer to her. Gently, I lifted her on to my lap, pulling her close to my chest. Her tears drenched my shirt, and her body shook with each cry.

"It's okay Rose. I understand why you didn't tell me. Thank you for finally letting me know. Now, we can work on us. We can work on the horrible fucking things that wanker did to you, and we can help us. That's the past, Rose. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too fucking much, you're my queen and a queen deserves to be treated like the fucking amazing goddess that she is." As I said the words I was cursing myself. She lied to me, she kept the truth from me, did she not trust me? Was our entire relationship going to be like this? Would she always admit to me full stories from half-truths she'd once told me?

I truly loved Rosalie, but how was I going to show her I wasn't Royce? How was I going to get her over her fear of repetition? Fuck, I hope she doesn't think I would ever hit her. I pushed the thoughts from my mind, right now was about us. The future thoughts could wait.

"I'm not Royce. I am Emmett. I am better then Royce will ever be and I mean my words. You are my heart, and you are my queen. I don't know how to prove it to you yet, but I hope you believe me when I say the words _I love you_." I squeezed her tighter, as if to emphasize my words.

I could feel her faint nod against my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. Our silence was deafening as we sat on the couch, comforting each other. There was only one place for us to go now, and that was up. At least we knew we had a _possible_ future together. All we needed was healing and proving.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just **play** with them._

* * *

It turned out that relying on alcohol to sleep every night for a week had its' downsides. I couldn't sleep, except for with alcohol.

I stared at the glass that sat on my nightstand. It sat next to my clock, which was taunting me, screaming at me with its bright green lights. _Three a.m.! It's THREE a.m.!_

I'd already read the Edgar Allen Poe poems in the book I checked out. I'd heard from a client that reading Poe's poems helped you sleep. Apparently. It didn't work for me.

The Jack Daniels was staring at me, promising me sleep and rest. Grabbing the glass, I raised it in the air.

"To sleep! Cheers!" I nodded at myself, clinked my own glass against my empty hand, and downed the intoxicating liquid.

The heat from the alcohol ran down my throat, and I could feel it coating my stomach. It felt like relief, but at the same time, a prison sentence. Resting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes, succumbing to the sleep I desired so much.

—-

The dream I had that night was odd. Well, not too odd if you consider my reading material the night before. I was a raven. Looking around the room, I saw a man, sitting in a large vintage chair. He was cowering into it, his eyes huge. There was a knocking coming from the door, which caused me to look down.

I was perched on a bust. But not the same bust as the poem I was dreaming of. Nope, the bust I was perched on was perfect. Each talon was rested on a tit, large, perky, and apparently, cold. I bounced on them, just a little, to watch them jiggle, and my eyes were fixed.

I moved my right talon down the tit, and over the nipple. As I did so, a huge pounding came from the door below me. Scared, I jumped, almost falling off the perfect tits. The man on the chair started yelling, I couldn't make out what he was saying. I opened my beak to reply to him.

"Nevermore." Was the only thing that would come out of my beak.

The man returned to his yelling, pointing from the door to me. The pounding on the door became louder, as did the man's voice.

_Shut up!_ rang through my head, but as I opened my beak, the word poured out before I could stop them.

"NEVERMORE!" I cocked my head at my inability to say anything other than that word, which made the man scream louder, and the banging on the door got harder.

I did my best to ignore the screaming man and the banging on the door and returned my gaze to the glorious bust I was standing on. I bounced again, causing them to jiggle, and pretty much eye-fucked them as they moved. It'd been too long, and I'm pretty sure my dick was tired of my hand. The two body parts had worked out a schedule, and like fucking clockwork, dick would arrive to the party first. I really needed some action.

I continued to play with the tits, and felt my perch move. Wide-eyed, I looked behind me to see a woman emerging from the wall. The tits had a body… no way! Checking the body over, I was happy to see her nude. But instantly upset – I was a fucking raven. My eyes followed her contours anyways, and just as my eyes were at her thighs, I was awoken in shock.

"Emmett, what the fuck? I've been knocking on your door for like three minutes! I've even shouted your name! Wake the fuck up!" Jake's voice was too familiar.

I jumped out of bed, trying to grab a blanket to cover my naked self, and my morning wood. My body filled with adrenaline, and my actions were unbelievably fast. But not fast enough.

"Oh, you were busy, huh?" Jake laughed at himself as he assessed the situation. I'm sure it looked bad for me. Butt naked, sprawled out on my bed, no blanket on, huge fucking hard on. Great.

"I was sleeping, Jake. Don't you know not to barge in on a _sleeping_ person?" Glaring at him, I was still standing naked, beside my bed, with just a blanket covering up my lower half. "You mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

I pointed to the door, not moving from my spot. He nodded at me, still laughing, and strolled to the door.

"Shut the door behind you, please." I relaxed a bit as he got closer to the door, releasing my death grip on the blanket, and replacing it with a casual hold. The door swung shut and I dropped the blanket. I leaped to the door in two huge strides and locked it. I didn't need a repetition of Jake intruding.

I sighed in relief as I remembered that classes were cancelled today for the school, something about professional development. I thought that ended in High School, but, to my luck, it didn't.

I quickly threw some clothes on and walked to the bathroom to throw some cold water on my face. I wasn't quite recovered from the fucking heart attack this morning. I heard my phones' ring tone from down the hall, and returned to my room to fetch it. A text was waiting for me.

_Hey Baby. Anything going on for you on Sunday? I know you don't work, so you want to do something?_

I really did need to see her. I missed her terribly and Sunday was my only work- and class-free day. I didn't work on Wednesdays, but those days had a tendency to house long labs. I quickly typed out my reply to Rose.

_What do you have in mind?_

My finger paused over the send button. I hesitated and, after deleting the text, quickly dialed the number I knew too well. Jake was downstairs, but a quick call from me to Rose wouldn't hurt him. The ringing seemed to drag out, but in reality, it was only two rings until she picked up.

"Hello! Emmett!" I could hear the smile she must have been wearing. "I didn't expect you to call!"

"Which is why I called. Yeah, tomorrow works. What did you have in mind for us to do?" I ran my hand over my hair. I'd cut it since the last time I saw her, no more curls. I was a little scared to see how she'd react. I liked the short look, though.

"Well, me… you haven't done that in a while." She paused. A small chuckle escaped my lips; of course she would say that. "We could just, I don't know, hang out? I just want to see you, I miss you so much!"

"I'd love to." I left my response open enough for her to make her own conclusions. "We haven't spent a lot of time together. Sunday morning, ten a.m.?"

"I can't wait, Emmett. You are my king!" I could still hear her smile, and her affection was radiating through the phone. This wasn't like Rosalie, but I'd take what I could get.

"And you are my Queen." I smiled. Maybe Rose did want me around. Maybe she was trying to change her attitude. Just then, I heard Jasper in the background.

_"Someone's happy. What's up?"_ He was never one to respect the fact that she was on the phone. He always interrupted our conversations.

"Emmett and I just made plans. That's all." Rose's words poured out and they were a little too loud. I could tell she was excited about the idea. I could hear Jasper chuckle in the background.

_"Someone's going to get _laid!" He contorted the words into a song.

"Yeah. So you may not want to be here Sunday, all day. Might get a little loud." Her teasing reply made me smile.

"Don't you know it, Ms. Hale." I growled into the phone. She giggled at me, but continued her conversation with Jasper.

"Didn't want to hear that?" Climbing off my bed, I grabbed my cell phone and started to the door.

_"No, Rosalie. I didn't. I was joking. I don't tell you about my wonderful sex life with Alice, so no need to hear about yours, or current lack thereof." _His response ended with a chuckle.

"I am going to beat your ass for that fucking comment, jackass." She screamed at him, he must have started to walk away. She took a deep sigh.

"Sorry about that, Baby." She returned her attention to our conversation.

"It's okay. There won't be a lack of soon." I smiled, knowing exactly what we'd be getting into soon.

"That's true. I'll make sure we do it while he's here, that way he can hear our lack of a sex life." Her voice carried a devilish grin, and I could tell she was just as excited as I was.

"Ain't that the truth?" I chuckled. "But Jake's here, and rudely interrupted a fuck awesome dream I was having… he barged in on me, completely naked, and scared me awake. So I better go before he thinks I'm jacking off."

"He busted in on you?" She laughed. Great. "What were you doing?"

"Obviously sleeping. I was just having a … good … dream. So he saw something and made it into a situation he wanted." I knew she would get a kick out of this.

"I hope the dream was about me." The devilish grin in her voice returned.

"Always." I knew the body wasn't her. Those tits were too big to be Rose. "But, I gotta go. Love you, Rose. See you Sunday, for sure."

"Sunday. Sure. Text you later, Mr. McCarty." She purred as she said my name and hung up her phone. Putting my phone in my pocket, I walked downstairs to the living room.

"So you were busy." He laughed at me. "I knew it."

"No, Jackass. I called Rosalie." I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jake'd probably already eaten so I didn't even bother to offer him any. I was starving, so I arranged a huge plate full of buns and fruits. I strolled from the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what's up? Why you here?" I stuffed a bun into my mouth.

"Can't I spend time with my cousin for the fun of it?" He pretended to pout. His pout changed into a large smile and he laughed. "No, I was bored as fuck at home, and had nothing to do. So I figured I'd barge in on you attending your soldier."

I just shook my head in response. He wasn't going to listen to the truth, so I wasn't going to fight it. Jake sat quiet while I ate my breakfast. He had put on one of the Star Wars movies, which is probably why he came over. I loved movies, and constantly purchased DVDs. Jake was too poor to buy any, and his parents thought they were a waste of time. Whenever he came over, it was to play games or watch some movies. He must've been at my house for a while before he woke me up, because the movie was about a third of the way in.

"So what time did you get here?" I finished off the fruit from my plate and turned my attention to Jake. Guilt covered his face.

"Well, you see… maybe… I don't know. Maybe 6:30?" He smiled nervously. "I never told Mom that there were no classes, so I had to get out of there early. I didn't tell her because I didn't want to do any chores or fixes. I wanted a day off, ya know?"

I burst out laughing at him. Of course I knew his Mom was strict; she was my aunt. But I never thought that he would wake up and leave his house at 6:30 just to get out of chores.

"How is waking up at 5:30 and ditching by 6:30 a way of getting a day off?" Hopefully he understood what I was saying, I was talking between chuckles.

"Well, I'll crash here for a while in the afternoon. You guys have lots of beds." He seemed to have every detail planned out.

"And what? Helping yourself to all our shit all day?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He had better not have planned on eating MY favourite foods in the fridge.

"Well, I saw Aunty when I came in, and she said _'help yourself to anything, Jacob. You know our house is your house.'_ So, I will help myself to anything, as per your mother's instructions." He smiled. He did have every detail planned out.

"Just keep your dirty paws off my food. I'll make you a doggy dish every time I get food. That's the only food you can eat. Sorry, Jake. But I'm territorial about my food." I glared at him. My food was the one thing people didn't mess with.

"Fine, damn. It's just food." He put his hands up in self-defense.

The silence returned as we finished watching the movie. My mind wandered to Rose, and my attention on the movie ended. Could Rose and I live a happy life together? Could I settle for knowing she loves me, but won't tell me? Would she ever marry me? I imagined what our wedding would look like. The tux I wore, the beautiful, expensive dress she would flaunt. How she would strut down the aisle instead of walk. Rosalie would own our day. Even though neither of us actively followed religion, I imagined us in a large old church. I imagined how her face would light up as she strutted, and how beautiful she would be.

Fuck, I wanted Rosalie to be my wife. Maybe I could get past this. I knew Rosalie loved me. I knew she showed me whenever we were together. Did I really need to hear it?

"Emmett? Bro, you in there?" Jake was standing about a foot from me, waving his hand in my face.

"What the fuck. What?" I pushed his hand away from my face and glared at him. He laughed at me.

"Buzzed out? It's not your day, is it?" He chuckled again.

"Well, I was startled awake by a pest. So my mind hasn't caught up yet." I chuckled at him.

"Right. So where's Rosalie? Thought you'd be all over her today." He stepped back away from me, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, well. We've been on a break, of sorts. Well, she really pissed me off one day, and I realized a few things… so we're slowly getting back up. Seeing her on Sunday." I spoke with a frown, but the thought of seeing Rose again made me smile.

"Oh. I wanted to thank her. That's too bad." He shrugged and started walking to the kitchen.

"Thank her?" I got up off the couch to follow him. "Why thank her? What did she do?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Well, she got me with Bella, that's what she did!" His grin radiated through the room. I'd never seen him smile so big.

"No fucking way! You got her to ditch Edward?" Jake wasn't that good. It was too hard to believe.

"Well, not yet. We've hung out a lot. I'm working on her leaving him for me. But I gotta work on it." He winked.

"How you going to do that? When did you see her?" I leaned against the counter. I knew it would be a long answer. His face lit up just from the memory.

"Well, I have a plan. You see, Bella loves Edward, but she also loves fun and adventure. Edward isn't fun or adventurous. So, all I have to do is show Bella some fun, and she'll join me. Just have to plan some adventurous things that I love to do and would do with or without her. No more ballets, or plays. I'm going to bring her rock climbing for sure." He smiled, he was proud of his plan. "And I saw her three times already. First time we met up, we went for coffee. It was so simple, but a lot of fun. She is a hilarious girl. She had something witty to say for everything. I bought her coffee and she blushed when she got it. She blushed, Emmett. I think my favourite thing a girl can do is blush for me.

"Well, after our coffee we went bowling. We had gone out at about 6, so we had the evening to do something. We went bowling and she fell on the bowling lane a few times. Her feet slipped right out from her; it was too adorable.

"The second time we met up we went to a movie, I don't even remember what movie it was. I was too distracted by her. I ended up holding her hand. She pulled it away, though. She kept smiling at me, and smirking. She'd mention Edward and how domestic he was, so obviously she is looking for entertainment.. I was thinking

"The third time we hung out at her place. She has her own place, you know. Yeah, her own apartment. So we hung out at her place. We made some dinner and watched a movie. I really think Bella's falling for me. She texts me a lot, tells me that I give her a thrill because she knows I like adventure. A few adventures here and there, while being sincere to her. I think it'll be easy to persuade her to me." I swear he grew horns while he said that. "I really like the girl. I hope I can win her over."

"Wow, so the times you've spent together have been dates, or sorts. What does she say about that? Who planned the events?" Jake had made it seem like they had been on dates, instead of hanging out.

"Well, I planned the first two. And she suggested hanging out at her house for the third." He winked at me.

"Nothing happened between the two of you, did it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I tried, but she mentioned Edward. I got all the hints from her. She is a physical flirt, you know. By the time we were at her place, she was biting her lips, and constantly touched her collarbone. She was patting my thigh every time I said something funny, she touched my face a few times, rubbed her hand in my hair. No way would a girl who isn't interested in you do that." His eyes sparkled and his cheeks lit up.

I couldn't help but snort at him.

"Jake, you're young. You don't know the power of love. She may enjoy her time with you, but she says she loves Edward. Remember that." I grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Uh huh. Sure, sure. Love can be broken with some adventure. She may love him now, but I'll pull her heart strings and she'll swing my way." He hadn't looked so evil before.

"Alright, Jake. You try, then. I'm just saying I know how powerful love is." I took another bite of my apple. "Anyway. What's the plan for the day?"

"Whatever, man. Just keep me away from home." He made himself a sandwich and I went into the living room to sit on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and flopped down onto it. There was a text from Rose waiting for me.

_I can't wait for Sunday. You'll be proud of me. I made plans with Bella tomorrow. Lunch at her place. Xx Talk to you later, my king._

Wow, Rosalie was spending time with Bella, outside of school. I was quite proud of her.

_You're going to Bella's for lunch? Wow. I am proud of you. Can't wait until Sunday, you better be ready!_

I closed my phone and put it on the table. Jake walked back in with a huge plate of food.

"What the fuck, Jake? I didn't say you could eat ALL my food!" As he walked past I grabbed some of the food from his plate. "Don't be such a glutton."

"Why? It's just food!" His face contorted into a worried look.

I burst out laughing at him. I couldn't help it. He looked hilarious.

"Shut up, Emmett. Shut up!" He glared at me.

I could only laugh harder. He threw a pillow at me, showing his anger. After picking up the pillow and tossing it back at him with a chuckle, I sat back. We spent the rest of the day relaxing, playing games and watching more movies. Hopefully, knowing my Sunday plans with Rosalie would help me fall asleep without needing Jack Daniels tonight.


End file.
